


More Speed Needed

by fo44nd



Series: Speed [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo44nd/pseuds/fo44nd
Summary: The sequel to my AU Top Gun inspired Rizzles story, Need for Speed. Our pilots are married now but what does that look like for two active duty aviators. This will explore their relationship as they reconcile their jobs with their love. Definitely an M story. I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or Top Gun. I am just playing around in their worlds.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Series: Speed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438774
Kudos: 11





	1. Missing You

Jane was slow to wake this autumn morning. It had been a rough night and she had spent a little too much time drowning her sorrows with Frost over way too many beers. Ugh, she was glad Maura wasn’t around to see her like this.

That sobered her up a bit. No, she wasn’t glad that Maura wasn’t around. That was part of the problem. Maura had been deployed for the last several months and Jane was missing her like crazy.

Jane rolled over and spied their wedding photo that was prominently placed on their night stand. It made Jane misty-eyed. That had been such a great day. Maura had looked stunning as usual but what had made her an even more transcendent beauty was the large smile that never left her face that day, a smile that Jane had helped put there. It was one of the proudest moments of Jane’s life.

God she missed her wife. Jane never thought she would need someone as much as she needed Maura and when Maura had expressed concerns about her deploying, Jane had naively brushed them away. But now, months into a year long deployment had Jane regretting her words immensely.

Jane continued to stare at their wedding photo, letting her mind wander to that night.

x-x-x-x-x-x

They had been dancing the night away, Maura looking radiant in her dress and Jane looking dapper in her white tux. They knew they made a stunning couple but that wasn’t on their minds, not when they were so filled with joy and lust for one another. 

Jane’s hands had gotten more and more brazen as their dancing had gotten more and more risque. The couple had been teasing each other all throughout their reception and the tension between them was reaching a boiling point.

“Jaaaanne,” Maura whined into Jane’s ear as Jane’s hands were teasing her nipples through her dress. “I don’t know how much more I can take before I take you right here in front of everyone,” Maura finished with a sharp bite to her ear.

“Well Mrs. Manners, you were the one that said we couldn’t leave an hour ago when I was begging you,” Jane taunted, squeezing both of Maura’s nipples hard to emphasize her point.

“Fuck manners, Jane, I need you now. Let’s go!” Maura said emphatically, grabbing Jane’s wandering hands and leading them away from the dance floor. They made it just to the banquet room door before Jane’s mother caught them.

“Leaving so soon, girls?” Angela had razzed them. Jane had been so worked up that she didn’t have it in her to be embarrassed by her nosy mother.

“Ma, it’s my wedding night, so yeah, I’m taking my beautiful bride away from you now, bye!” Jane said tugging Maura’s hand.

“Goodnight ladies! Keep working on those grandkids for me!” Angela shouted at the fleeing couple, shaking her head and laughing out loud at the blush she saw spreading over her new daughter-in-law’s face. 

“Jane! I cannot believe you said that to your mother!” Maura rebuked Jane as shee continued to lead them back to their bridal suite. 

They had decided to get married at the Hotel del Coronado since it held a special place in their courtship, the place where they admitted to wanting to spend forever together. It seemed only fitting that they cement their love there.

Jane hadn’t replied to Maura’s scolding, just continuing to pull Maura along to their room. Once at the door, Jane abruptly stopped after getting the door unlocked, causing Maura to run into her well muscled back. The feeling of Jane and all that lay underneath her perfectly tailored tuxedo snapped Maura back to why they had left their own reception in such a hurry.

“Baby, why did you stop? As much as I love slamming face first into your glorious back, I thought you couldn’t wait to get inside,” Maura said, nuzzling her face in said back. She really did love Jane’s body and couldn’t wait to strip off the expensive clothing draped over it so that she could worship it now that they were married. Maura had a feeling married sex for them would be even better.

“Call me old fashioned, Commander, but I was raised to believe that a bride should be carried across the threshold,” Jane said as she turned around and quickly swept Maura off her feet. Maura let out a giggle at her silly wife, exuberant in the fact that she could call Jane her wife. Jane calling Maura by her new rank did not go unnoticed and it sent a huge wave of arousal over her.

“Well then, shouldn’t I be carrying you then, wife?” Maura joshed, eyes bright, looking at the darkening brown pools of her beloved. She loved how responsive Jane was to her, whether it be her words or her touch. They were so attuned to each other and it created an almost feedback loop of their mutual desire, fanning the flame higher and brighter.

“Maybe when we get home, my love, but right now, I am carrying my bride into our bridal suite so that I can ravish her into oblivion,” Jane said, exuding passion and desire. Maura felt her whole body tingle at Jane’s words and the intense look she was giving Maura.

“Well, by all means, Lieutenant, don’t let me stop you…” Maura said, nuzzling into her favorite spot on Jane’s long sinewy neck. 

With that, Jane kicked the door open and rushed them inside, barely remembering to kick the door closed as she carried her woman through the large living area, toward the large California King that took up most of the bedroom.

Maura had become overwhelmed with desire and had started placing hot, wet kisses all along the expanse of Jane’s neck and jawline, throwing in a nip her and there, just the way she knew would drive Jane crazy.

Once in the bedroom, Jane stopped short again causing Maura to halt her ministrations and glance up at the room. Their bedroom had been decorated in tea lights and rose petals had been strewn across the bed in the shape of a heart. It was very romantic and Maura felt her eyes getting misty.

“It seems that Frost and Susie have been busy,” Jane said huskily. Maura could tell that Jane was trying hard to control her emotions and it warmed Maura’s heart that her big bad pilot had such a soft and caring heart.

“Yes, it’s lovely Jane, but I’m in the mood to be a little dirty tonight,” Maura rasped while wiggling to indicate to Jane that she wanted to put down.

Jane gently placed Maura back to her feet and let out a little yelp when she was forcibly pushed back onto the decorated bed. Maura watched as Jane’s eyes began to glaze over with want. Maura knew Jane liked it when she was dominant and Maura had been planning this night for some time.

“I believe I owe some payback Maverick,” Maura started as she began to remove her shoes and other accessories. She was going to need Jane’s help getting out of the dress but for now she was going to tease her new wife with a tantalizing strip tease.

Jane was too mesmerized with the small movements of her wife that she didn’t register Maura’s words until Maura was straddling her lap. “Um, wha, payback?” she choked out, desire clouding her thoughts. Jane had been craving for Maura to properly top her for some time and the realization that that time was now was slowly making its way through Jane’s lust addled mind.

“Yes, my darling, a few months ago, before we graduated Top Gun, someone got to use a little something extra on me and I promised that I was going to give as good as I got...” Maura trailed off, looking down at Jane with nothing but confidence. Jane felt her core clench as she realized what Maura was referring to. 

“Oh, right, that, yeah, um, well it just hasn’t seemed like the right time, right?” Jane sputtered out. She was so turned on that she couldn’t get her mouth to cooperate with her admittedly limited brain capacity at the moment.

“True, it has not been the right time because as I recall, I promised that when it was my turn, you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week,” Maura coyly reminded Jane. Maura laughed as Jane’s eyes widened comically at Maura’s intentions.

“And seeing as we have both been given two weeks leave for our honeymoon, I believe that there is no better time than the present, wouldn’t you agree, wife?” Maura asked tauntingly, dancing her fingers along Jane’s waistcoat, sliding her hands lower to the zipper of Jane’s pants.

Jane let out a loud moan. Her wife was going to kill her and Jane was an incredibly willing participant in her own death.

x-x-x-x-x

Jane was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of her phone ringing. She let out a groan of frustration, her hand having migrated to her underwear as the images of her sexy wife had taken ahold of her. Rolling over to reach for her phone, Jane was determined to give whoever was on the other side a piece of her mind for the interruption.

“Rizzoli!” Jane practically growled into the phone. She was immediately sorry when she heard the giggles coming from the speaker that could only belong to one person.

“Baby, did I interrupt something?” Maura asked innocently, obviously teasing her wife. Jane shook her head, Maura knew her too well. Even though they had been apart for some time now, Maura still knew all of her quirks and moods. 

“Maybe,” Jane replied petulantly. She may love that Maura knew her moods so well but Jane didn’t have to actually tell her that. Maura let out a real laugh now and Jane couldn’t help smiling. God she loved that sound. Her heart clenched as she realized just how much she missed Maura.

“Commander, what are you doing calling me? Last I was informed, you would be unable to have any comms for a few more days,” Jane said sternly, trying to stop Maura’s amusement at her expense. She obviously was not upset to be speaking to her wife but that didn’t mean she liked Maura making fun of her.

“Well, Commander, I was calling to give you some good news, but if you would prefer I wait a few days, that could be arranged,” Maura sassed back at Jane. Jane rolled her eyes but still felt her stomach fill with butterflies at Maura’s teasing. This woman was her everything and even these little interactions made Jane fall more and more in love with Maura.

“Proceed,” Jane said, now excited about what the good news could be. There was a slight pause where the only sound on the line was both of the women’s breathing. Just as Jane’s nerves were getting frayed, Maura giggled again, and said, “I’m coming home, baby.” Jane literally leapt for joy, almost falling on the floor of their bedroom as her legs got tangled in the sheets. 

At the sound, Maura’s giggles turned to full bellied laughter. “Jane, did you just fall out of bed?” Jane felt her cheeks burn hot and even though Maura couldn’t see them, felt the embarrassment consume her. “No,” she said, once again petulant.

Maura’s smile could be heard through the phone as she said, “Of course not, my big bad pilot. I was just calling to let you know that I will be home in a few days.” Maura paused and then when her voice returned, it had dropped an octave, seeping with sensuality that caused Jane’s already heated core to clench in desire. 

“And Jane, when I get home, you better be ready to show me how much you missed me.” Jane swallowed thickly, her previous thoughts returning like a stampeding herd of wildebeest, sending all available fluid between her thighs. 

“Uh huh,” was all Jane could choke out around her lust-paralyzed tongue. Jane was greeted with more of Maura’s hearty laughter as she said, “I love you, Mav, see you soon,” and hung up on Jane. It took Jane a few minutes to realize that the line was dead and she was holding the phone to her ear for no reason. 

“Damn that woman!” Jane shouted out into their empty bedroom. Tossing the phone on the bed next to her, Jane knew she would need the big guns to make it until she saw Maura again. Opening their ‘toy’ drawer and taking out her favorite vibrator, Jane proceeded to take care of her desire so that she could focus the rest of the day. Oh who was she kidding, Jane thought, knowing that her wife would be in her arms in a few days time was going to have her on a rollercoaster of lust until they were reunited. Hopefully, she could take the edge off so she could at least get through work the next few days.

Just as she turned the vibrator on and was bringing it to her dripping core, her phone pinged, indicating a message. Jane let out a groan of frustration. What now, she thought as she threw the vibrator down and picked up the phone. The message she received had her yelling out her frustration so loudly she was sure their neighbors would call the police, worried something horrible had caused the sound.

Maura had sent Jane a text of her in her flight suit but clearly with nothing on underneath as her beautiful breasts were spilling out of the top zipper, nipples barely covered. That alone would have caused Jane’s frustration but what had been the breaking point were the words that accompanied the tantalizing photo.

Just wanted to remind you what you have been missing. Oh and I forgot to mention, you are not allowed to have one single orgasm without me. See you in a few days, love. ;-)

Cold showers. Jane was going to be living on cold showers until she could finally hold Maura in her arms again because she knew that this photo was just the beginning of her torture. As if to confirm what she already knew, another picture came through her phone, this one with a shot of Maura from behind, her firm cheeks encased in a lacy thong. This time the message had Jane throwing her phone down and rushing to their shower.

I almost forgot this view. You know how much I like to be thorough. See you soon, Mav! >:-]


	2. I know that sound

Jane was a wreck over the next three days. Maura hadn’t told her exactly when she was coming home so Jane was on edge, always checking her phone and answering every sound it produced with a giant smile, only to end up pouting when it wasn’t her wife. This led to hours of entertainment for Frost, who took every opportunity to tease his friend over her behavior.

The two friends were currently working as instructors at Top Gun. Frost had eventually graduated when his leg healed enough but his doctors had told him that he would probably never have quite the same range of motion in his knee after the surgeries. Frost was of course determined to prove them wrong but in the meantime, teaching at the base was his assignment.

After the success of their mission supporting the ship that had been in enemy waters, Jane had been offered any position she wanted. Wanting to have more of a stable job while she worked to overcome some of her flying issues as well as the ability to be around Maura, Jane had decided on an instructor role at Top Gun. Korsak had welcomed her with open arms and so far her assignment had been doing her good. Teaching the next generation of pilots, many of them who were almost as cocky as she had been when she first stepped foot into Top Gun, was proving to be a very rewarding experience. Jane hoped that through her instruction no other pilot would have to go through what she did when she almost killed her RIO and best friend.

It was on this third day that found Jane in one of the instructor rooms, going over footage of several different dogfights, explaining to the new crop of pilots some of the intricacies involved in executing the maneuvers safely. She was wearing her thick black Navy issued glasses, a new addition since she now spent so much time teaching and using computer screens. Jane hated the look but Maura had jumped her the first time she had put them on so she endured if only for her wife’s reaction.

Jane was just turning the lights back on when she heard a commotion at the back of the room. Hearing heels clicking against the floor, Jane felt her heartbeat speed up, anticipating the vision of Maura stalking toward her. Jane had a fleeting moment where she thought they might be reenacting the scene from Officer and a Gentleman. However, both of them were officers and neither were gentlemen, making the scenario not very likely. 

Jane shook herself out of her day dream and looked up, lowering her head so she could look over her frames and saw none other than the figure of Charlie Blackwood making her way up the center aisle of her classroom. Jane felt her entire stomach drop and her heart ached at the realization that it wasn’t her sexy wife making an appearance. Jane tried to control her face but knew by the expression that Charlie was wearing that she had not been able to hold back her look of disappointment.

Charlie made her way to Jane and turned to the class and said, “Class dismissed. I have an urgent matter to discuss with Commander Rizzoli.” Jane looked at Charlie in utter confusion, but was well aware of all the eyes watching them, so turned her head to address the class, not a single student having moved from their seat.

“You heard, Professor Blackwood, DISMISSED!” Jane snarled at them, causing all the students to shoot up from their seats and scurry around trying to all leave out the single door at once. It would have been comical if Jane wasn’t concerned about what was so important that had caused Charlie to interrupt her class. Granted, her class was almost over, but still, this was all highly suspect.

Sudden laughter coming from her side brought Jane out of her thoughts and she turned her glare at Charlie now, causing the woman to put her hands up in surrender. Charlie looked at her wide eyed, feigning innocence. “Mav, I sometimes forget how intimidating you can be,” Charlie said, still chuckling slightly. 

The two were by no means friends but over the time that Jane had been at Top Gun, both as a student and as an instructor, the two had found a truce and formed a tentative professional relationship. Maura still didn’t trust Charlie, despite the ring on Jane’s finger that clearly identified where her loyalties lied. Maura had reassured Jane that it wasn’t her she didn’t trust; it was the vixen that was Doctor Charlotte Blackwood. Jane had laughed it off on numerous occasions which had caused Maura to need to lay claim to her wife and Jane was all too willing to let that happen, loving a possessive Maura.

Jane held her glare at Charlie for a few more seconds before finally dropping the look in favor of one of her classic Rizzoli smirks as she replied, “Yeah, well Charlie, never forget it. Commander Rizzoli is here for a reason, namely to make sure no more mes end up out there.” Jane pointed above, indicating the vast blue sky that was their playground.

Jane watched as Charlie’s expression changed, the joking smile turning serious as she spoke. “Mav, you are a damn good pilot, possibly the best. Having more aviators like you out there is exactly what the Navy needs. Having you here teaching them is important to the mission. Never forget that.” Jane was stunned at Charlie’s words but, never one to appear vulnerable in front of any, except Maura, Jane used her usual tool of sarcasm to deflect the emotions the sincere words had drug up.

“Well, we all know that there can only be one Maverick, so these goons are just going to have to keep trying.” Jane bumped Charlie’s shoulder with her own, smiling at the ease with which the two of them could interact. It was nice to have someone other than Frost to talk to, even if it was Charlie.

Just as Jane was going to get them back on track to their initial conversation, Jane heard another set of heels clicking on the floor and turned so fast to look she may have given herself whiplash. This time there was no denying who those footsteps belonged to and as Jane looked up from the gorgeous legs on display she was met with the fierce, angry glare of her wife, one Commander Maura Isles.

“Shit,” Jane muttered below her breath as she tried to subtly move away from her close proximity to Charlie. Jane could hear the woman chuckling under her breath at Jane’s action. Jane spared a quick look and was surprised at how calm Charlie was, given her history with her wife, especially when it came to Jane. Charlie just gave her a slight wink as Maura approached the two, stopping right in front of Charlie with her hands on her hips.

“You,” Maura practically growled, pointing her finger at Charlie aggressively. Jane felt herself flinch at the action, feeling sorry for Charlie for whatever harsh words Maura was about to unleash on the woman.

“You were supposed to bring her to me so that I could surprise her! Instead, I have been standing outside like a fool, waiting to see the love of my life! Ugh, I guess I just have to do everything myself.” Maura let out an exasperated sigh as she smiled conspiratorially at Charlie before finally giving Jane her undivided attention. 

Jane stood there caught in the sights of her love, mouth hanging open as she processed the interaction she had just witnessed. No way were these two friends now, were they? When did that happen?

“And you,” Maura said seductively, sliding up to Jane, running her hands from Jane’s shoulders down her torso and finally settling on her hips, tugging her closer. “You ruined my surprise.” Maura pouted up at Jane, looking as sexy as ever. 

Jane was still having trouble understanding all that had just transpired but as soon as she felt Maura’s touch, all thoughts of trying to figure anything out disappeared, replaced by the yearning of months without that sensation. Jane immediately moved her arms to embrace her wife and captured those pouty lips in a deep, heated kiss, trying to express all her frustration, longing, and love in the action.

It wasn’t until they heard Charlie mumble, “well I think that’s my cue,” did either woman remember where they were or who was with them. Maura smiled against Jane’s lips as turned slightly to smile at Charlie, sending a “thank you” toward the retreating woman’s back before swinging back around to kiss Jane hard, wrapping her arms around Jane’s waist, removing any space between them, both attempting to devour each other with their mouths.

“Baby, baby,” Jane tried to get out, having trouble extracting her lips from her wife for many reasons, the biggest being Maura was being insatiable and would not let go of Jane. Eventually Jane was able to turn her head so Maura’s lips were now on her neck, doing amazing things to the skin she found there.

“Maur,” Jane squeaked out when Maura bit down on her racing pulse, causing Jane to feel a rush of juices pool even more so between her legs. Closing her eyes to steady herself, Jane managed to grab Maura’s roaming hands and pull back from her heated wife, triggering a disappointed whine to come from her fellow commander.

“Baby, I’ve missed you so much but this is really not the place for this. Please, let’s go home,” Jane begged, barely fending off Maura as she tried to capture Jane back into her arms, her mouth seeking any contact with Jane’s skin. 

All of the sudden as if a switch had been flipped, Maura stopped her actions and tossing her hair over her shoulder, turned and strode out of the room. Jane was once again feeling whiplash at the instant change but didn’t have time to think about it as she watched Maura’s beautiful backside, one she had missed these last few months, walking away from her.

“Don’t dawdle, Commander Rizzoli. I have plans for you and they do not involve you just standing there,” Maura said sternly as she continued her way out of the room. It only took a moment for Jane to snap out of her gawking and quickly gather her things and rush out after her wife. 

As she got to the door, she almost ran into Maura as she had stopped abruptly. Jane put her hands out to keep herself from bowling the smaller woman over. Her mouth did find its way to the back of Maura’s head, where she couldn’t help placing a kiss, inhaling deeply, feeling calm and desire wash over her at the familiar scent of her wife.

“Oh and Jane, just so you know, you had better have behaved these last few days,” Maura said sulkily as she turned, once again her hands landing on Jane’s hips. She leaned in closely, making sure that her mouth was just millimeters away from Jane’s ear as she said, “because you know I will know if you disobeyed me, Mav.” Jane felt her whole body come alive and goosebumps erupted all over her skin. Jane had barely managed to obey Maura’s demand of her and she was pretty sure that she could come at this point just from the sound of Maura talking dirty to her.

Jane swallowed hard, unable to speak, her arousal so thick at the moment. Maura pulled away, just enough to look Jane in the eyes, giving her a wicked smile at the lust she found there. “By the way, love, I love those glasses on you. Meet me at home, now. Take everything off, but those glasses.”

Kissing Jane quickly on the lips, Maura turned and walked away quickly, heading toward the exit of the building, leaving Jane a ruined mess, panting at the level of desire her wife had just induced. God, she could not wait to get home.


	3. Say my name

Jane had never rushed home so fast. She was riding her motorcycle so she was still being careful knowing that if she got into an accident Maura would never let her forget her recklessness. However, Jane did break the speed limit a bit because there was no way she wasn’t going to obey her wife and be exactly how she wanted her. Jane had passed Maura on the highway, so she knew she was in good shape to make that happen.

Pulling into their driveway, Jane quickly parked her bike, and practically ran to the front door. She fumbled with the lock but just managed to push the door open when she heard the sound of tires pulling in. Jane stumbled through the door and immediately started ripping at her clothes, trying to make sure she was ready for Maura when she came in. She started leaving a trail from the door to their bedroom, sure that that would earn her a rebuke from Maura but Jane didn’t have time to think about that as she fumbled to get her glasses onto her otherwise naked body.

She had just achieved that while trying to sit seductively on their bed when Jane heard the front door close and the clicking of heels making their way to the bedroom, no doubt following the breadcrumbs, in this case clothing, that Jane had laid out. Jane almost laughed at the image but was halted when she saw the steely look Maura was wearing when she finally entered the bedroom, Jane’s clothes in her arms.

Jane had the good sense to look ashamed, knowing how much her wife hated disorganization, but Jane had been given an order she definitely had not wanted to disobey. If it caused another form of punishment, then so be it.

Maura looked around the room and took in the state. Jane was proud of herself for having not resorted back to her bachelor days and had kept the house fairly neat while Maura was gone. Seeing that the room was as it should be, Maura’s stony glare softened as she placed the pile of Jane’s clothes on a chair that sat at her vanity.

“Jane,” Maura started once she had turned back to her wife, her tone soft and loving, “I’m so proud of you. I know how easy it is for you to be messy and it means so much to me that you tried while I was gone.” Maura smiled proudly at Jane causing her heart to soar. Jane was still getting used to this feeling that Maura’s praise always elicited. Jane had never cared so much about another person’s opinion of her before and it made all her efforts worth it when Maura complimented her.

Jane was going to respond, mostly likely with a quip as was her way when she was feeling this way, but all words were lost once Maura lowered herself onto Jane’s lap, wrapping her arms around the aviator;s neck, gazing lovingly at the bespectacled chocolate pools of Jane’s eyes. Jane’s arms immediately found their place around Maura’s waist, holding her close to her goose pimpled, naked flesh. The feeling of Maura in her arms after all this time, against her bare skin, made Jane melt into the touch and she leaned her forehead against Maura’s shoulder, just enjoying the sensation of having her wife home.

“I’ve missed you,” Jane husked out, her emotions raging right along with her libido. She hadn’t forgotten how turned on she was but the feeling of coming home was overtaking her need to climax at the hands and mouth of her wife.

“Oh, Jane, I’ve missed you too, so much baby,” Maura said, peppering kisses to Jane’s hair as she tightened her hold around the pilot’s neck. Jane wrapped her arms even tighter around her wife, letting her lips leave wet kisses along any skin she found within her reach. 

They stayed like that for several moments, just enjoying each other’s presence, one that had been lacking for far too many days. This was the longest the couple had been separated and it was only out of some sheer luck that they were reunited at this moment.

That thought brought back to mind something Jane had been meaning to ask Maura, mainly how was she here now when she was supposed to be deployed. Jane couldn’t hold her curiosity any longer and finally voiced the question.

“Baby, not that I’m not thrilled that I get to hold you like this, but how did you get leave? I thought you were out on deployment for at least another six months?” Jane queried, her lips grazing Maura’s ear. The low moan at the feeling of Jane’s hot breath against Maura’s ear didn’t escape Jane’s notice and she smirked into Maura’s hair, loving the effect she could have on her always composed wife.

“Mmm, Jane, as much as I would love to discuss that right now, your warm skin that I can feel is distracting me from having any kind of intelligent conversation at the moment. Can we table that until after I hear you scream my name while I fuck you?” came the gravelly reply. 

Any thoughts other than those that involved Maura fulfilling her promise flew away as Jane let out a groan of desire and hastily picked up Maura, bridal style, and tossed her gently onto the bed. Looking down at her wanton wife, Jane felt a rush of arousal flow through her body at the look of pure desire Maura was giving her as her eyes wandered all over Jane’s naked form. Jane had long ago stopped feeling self conscious when Maura did this, insteading feeling pride swell within her, knowing that everything Maura saw, she liked, no loved, as Maura had made sure to tell and show Jane over the time they had been together.

Jane stood up straighter, giving Maura a better view, and began to run her fingers, slowly, all over her body, loving the way Maura’s eyes followed their every move, devouring Jane. Jane loved having Maura’s full attention on her, knowing that this amazing woman was all hers. 

Seeing Maura lick her lips and start to move her own hands down her body to play with her visibly hard nipples through her dress finally spurred Jane to climb onto the bed, onto her wife, replacing Maura’s hands with her mouth, tongue lapping at the hard buds through the material.

Maura moaned at the contact and threaded her fingers roughly into Jane’s hair, hugging her close, keeping Jane right where she wanted her. The move rammed the glasses still perched on her face, hard into her nose, causing Jane to whimper in discomfort. Maura immediately loosened her grip, pulling Jane away so she could give her an apologetic look. Jane kissed a nipple as a way of accepting the apology and went back to playing with the buds through the material, causing Maura to drop her head back on the bed, moaning at the attention.

Soon Jane was being gripped hard again, but this time not to pull her closer but to bring her up to Maura’s waiting lips which swiftly ravished her mouth in a searing kiss. Jane was breathless by the time Maura finally pulled away but gave out a yelp when Maura skillfully rolled them over, using her strong legs and hips to maneuver herself on top of Jane. Jane was surprised but not disappointed as she loved when Maura took control like this. Jane had been craving this for months and was more than happy to let Maura have her way with her after such a lengthy separation.

“Hmm, Ice, I love when you do that,” Jane growled out as Maura lowered her mouth to Jane’s neck, placing hot kisses mixed with little love bites all over Jane’s long neck. Maura just hummed in response and kept up with her ministrations. Jane took the opportunity to use her hands to find the zipper to Maura’s dress, determined to finally get them skin to skin. 

Jane chirped in victory when she began to drag the zipper down, slowly unwrapping the beautiful package that was her gorgeous wife. At the feeling of Jane’s hands against the bare skin of her back, Maura bit down hard on Jane’s pulse, causing both of them to moan loudly. It never ceased to amaze Jane how in sync they were, almost as if every touch one received, the other felt just as intensely.

Jane finished with the zipper and began making attempts to remove the barrier that was keeping her wife away from her. When Maura made no move to help, Jane gave a grunt of frustration, causing Maura to giggle into her neck. Pushing herself up, she looked down at Jane with an amused look, raised eyebrows and all.

“Was there something you wanted, Mav? You know by now you have to use your words,” Maura teased, using one finger to play on Jane’s skin, starting at her collarbone and making her way slowly to Jane’s taut nipple that was straining toward her wife for any attention. At the feeling of fingers closing around her sensitive nipple, Jane closed her eyes as she let out a loud moan, unable to suppress how aroused she was. Months of not feeling this touch on top of days of not giving herself any relief was pushing Jane toward a premature climax at just the lightest of touches.

“I still can’t hear you Jane,” Maura commanded, tugged sharply on the nipple she had been toying with, Jane yelping at the sudden pull. 

“I-I-I, God Maur, I want to feel you naked against me. It’s been too long, baby, please,” Jane begged, not caring at all what she had been reduced to. From the very first time they had been together, Maura had tapped into a side of Jane that she didn’t know she had and was no longer ashamed to admit. Jane loved when Maura was dominant, like she was now, and she would beg if that’s what would give her what she had been dreaming about for so long.

Maura eased off of Jane, causing a whimper at the lost contact, but the appeasing smile she got as Maura stepped out of her dress, calmed Jane’s apprehensions. “Relax, Mav, all you had to do was ask. You know I love pleasing you,”Maura replied saucily. She removed any remaining barriers and stood confidently in front of Jane, allowing her wife to take in what she had been missing. Maura even did a slow turn, giving Jane one of her favorite views of her wife, one that had been tormenting her specifically for the last three days.

Stopping with her backside facing Jane, Maura looked over her shoulder seductively as she asked innocently, “is this better than the picture Jane?” Jane could do nothing but close her eyes and moan while holding her arms out, beckoning her wife back into her arms. Maura laughed but gave in and climbed back on the bed, aligning herself perfectly with Jane, falling on top of her wife. They both let out hums of satisfaction at finally feeling the skin to skin contact both had been desiring.

Maura adjusted herself on top of Jane, causing their centers to rub together, providing just enough friction for Jane to suddenly fall over the edge into a small, yet intense orgasm. She moaned loudly, words escaping her, shuddering as the climax traveled all over her body. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she should be embarrassed, but in the moment, Jane couldn’t find the will to care. It had been three long days without release, and Jane had been on edge the entire time and that was when her sexy wife wasn’t naked on top of her. 

Maura kissed her hard as Jane came done from her orgasm and began rubbing their centers together with more purpose. Jane just grabbed a hold of her favorite of her wife’s assets and helped set a steady rhythm, knowing that Maura was close by how her tongue was working inside of Jane’s mouth. After a few well timed thrusts, Maura ripped her mouth away to yell out, “JANE!” as she too had her first orgasm since they were reunited.

They both stilled as they enjoyed the aftershocks of what they both knew would be the first of many peaks that they would fall off of throughout the night. Jane suddenly started to chuckle as a thought occurred to her. Maura reluctantly pushed herself up to look down at Jane, a look of confusion and annoyance gracing her beautiful features. Jane tenderly took Maura’s cheek into her hand, tracing a lovely cheekbone with her thumb as she explained her reaction.

“Sorry, Ice, but I couldn’t help but notice that it was you, not me, that was screaming my name as you came,” Jane said cockily, unable to resist teasing her love. The look on Maura’s face just made Jane laugh more, her look of confusion turning into pure indignation at the realization that Jane was right.

Maura huffed and rolled off of Jane as she said, “well then, I guess I will just have to try harder. Oh wait, I didn’t have to try at all to make you cum, did I commander?” Maura tossed at her as she propped herself on her elbow to give Jane a smug look. Jane felt the heat rush to her cheeks, knowing Maura was completely accurate. 

Looking sheepishly at her lover, Jane pushed her glasses up her nose and gave Maura her sexiest look. “I would be honored to scream your name as you fuck me, Mrs. Maura Isles.”Jane held eye contact as she watched Maura’s eyes dilate quickly until they were just dark pools of lust. 

Jane didn’t have to wait long as Maura pounced back on top of her. She spent the rest of the night screaming out ‘Maura’ so many times that she was hoarse by the time Maura finally relented and let them both fall into a satisfying sleep. Jane finally felt at home again with Maura tucked safely in her arms.


	4. Me?

The next morning Jane awoke feeling sore and satisfied in a way she hadn’t in far too long. She stretched out her tired body but couldn’t be upset at the lack of sleep. Jane would give anything to wake up like this every morning. Except one thing was missing. Well one person who meant several things to Jane. Jane started pouting as she looked around and didn’t see her wife anywhere. The sheets were even cool. If Jane didn’t have the physical evidence to prove her wrong, she might have thought that last night was a dream.

That was until she caught the scent of fresh coffee and bacon wafting around the house. Jane smiled so big her cheeks started to hurt. Oh, it had been so long since she woke up to her wife making her breakfast. This invigorated Jane to get out of bed and go join the love of her life. 

Jane had decided to forgo clothes, wanting to tempt her wife back to bed sooner rather than later so they could continue to make up for lost time. As she entered the kitchen, Jane was mildly disappointed to find Maura wearing a robe. However, on closer inspection, Jane saw that it was one of Maura’s black silk kimonos that only came to just below her buttocks. Jane stopped by the entryway of the kitchen to take in the glorious sight. Jane couldn’t help licking her lips, memories of tasting what lay beneath the silk mere hours before.

Jane was startled out of her reverie when the object of her thoughts was suddenly standing right in front of her with a very smug grin. Jane felt herself blush at having been caught leering at her wife, even if she did have every right to. Maura just smiled wider and wrapped her arms around Jane’s neck, pulling her down for a nice, slow, good morning kiss. Jane hummed into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of the body against her and the soft lips moving against hers. This almost made up for all the days she had gone without.

All too soon, the kiss was over and Maura was back at the stove, working on the finishing touches to their breakfast. Jane let out a whine as she followed her wife back into the kitchen, embracing her from behind, not wanting to be separated at all from the gorgeous woman that was Commander Maura Isles.

“Jane, if you keep acting like a koala, we will never get to eat,” Maura chided Jane, her movements restricted by the strong arms that were wrapped around her waist. Jane chose not to respond verbally, instead moving her hands to inch up the hem of Maura’s kimono, exposing her delicious backside, Then, not wasting any time, Jane fully gripped Maura’s hips, pulling her back completely against Jane and slowly began grinding her naked center into Maura’s equally naked buttocks. They both let out a loud moan at the contact, the sound of the spatula Maura had had in her hand falling onto the stove joining them. 

“If you hadn’t noticed, Ice, there was something else I was interesting in eating right now,” Jane rasped into Maura’s ear before biting down on her earlobe, moving her hips in slow circles against her love. Maura was panting hard, hands gripping the kitchen counter tightly. Jane knew she had won and wanted to claim her prize immediately. However, still having some logical part of her brain functioning, Jane had the presence of mind to turn the burner off before she spun Maura around, pinning her to island, away from the hot stove.

“Jane,” Maura gasped, throwing her head back against Jane’s shoulder, securing her hands around Jane’s neck, holding her close. Jane’s hands untied the kimono and found their way to Maura’s full breasts, teasing her erect nipples with her fingertips. 

“Yes, baby?” Jane asked innocently, not stopping the movements of her fingers or the motion of her hips that were still rutting against Maura’s shapely derriere. 

“Don’t stop, please, Jane!” Maura groaned, pushing her butt back into Jane as she increased the pressure of her grinding. Jane moaned as her clit was getting just the right amount of friction from their movements, quickly approaching her climax.

Not wanting to leave Maura behind, Jane took one of her hands that was still toying with Maura’s rock hard nipples and slid it down her love’s wonderfully toned body and found the hardened nub that was straining for attention. Jane took Maura’s clit between her fingers and began to alternate between rubbing and squeezing as she continued her firm thrusts against Maura’s backside, never ceasing her assault on Maura’s other nipple.

Soon both pilots went rigid and were screaming out each other’s names as they flew over the edge into intense orgasms. However Jane didn’t stop any of her ministrations, determined to send both of them over the edge once more. Again, she smiled in victory when Maura screamed, “OH GOD JANE I’M CUMMING!!” Only when Maura collapsed onto the island, her hands covering Jane to still her motions did Jane finally stop and melt against the back of her love.

As they both came down from their highs, slowly catching their breath, Jane was surprised to feel Maura’s laughter rumbling through their bodies. Jane eased off her love so that Maura could slowly turn herself around to face Jane, laughter lighting up her eyes and showing her dimples fully in her smile.

“And here I thought I was going to wake you up with a surprise,” Maura panted, cheeks pink from the exertion of two strong orgasms. Jane couldn’t help feeling proud of putting a wrench in Maura’s plans. She smiled at her adorable wife, leaning in to kiss the lips she craved so much over the months of separation, humming at the taste of bacon they held.

“It seems my health obsessed wife has been sampling the greasy goods while she cooked,” Jane teased, raising an eyebrow in mock rebuke. Maura blushed at the accusation and pulled herself into Jane’s arms, burying her face against Jane’s chest. Jane chuckled as she heard Maura mumbled, “just making sure it was done.”

“Ok Ice, whatever you say. Well let’s eat. Someone has been using up all my energy and I’m starved!” Jane said while slapping Maura on her naked bottom. The little yelp her wife gave out at the contact only made Jane laugh more, smiling wide at the glare she received for her actions.

“If someone,” Maura said while poking Jane in the ribs, causing the taller woman to giggle, “hadn’t distracted me, we would have already eaten,” Maura admonished, extracting herself from Jane’s embrace and moving back to the stove to finish what she had been doing. Jane looked at the beautiful vision that was her naked wife now cooking. 

“Be careful babe, I don’t want any of that creamy skin getting damaged,” Jane tossed at her wife who was busy plating up their food. As she turned to look at Jane over her shoulder, Maura replied, “Don’t worry Mav, I wouldn’t think of damaging your property.” The salacious wink that accompanied her words had Jane’s arousal spiking yet again but was halted when Maura continued, “but if you touch me again before I have gotten food into my system, the damage you should be worried about will not be to me.” 

Jane heard the commanding tone in Maura’s voice and knew better than to disobey, despite the effect that voice always had on her, her nipples getting hard again and a shiver coursing through her. Saluting with a “yes, commander,” Jane went about setting the table and getting their coffees, knowing what was good for her.

~R&I~

They ate their meal mostly in a comfortable silence with the occasional happy noise thrown in from Jane as she dug into the breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast that Maura had prepared for them. It was unusual for Maura to make something that was lacking a fruit or vegetable, but Jane wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It wasn’t until they had both cleaned their plates that Jane began to suspect something was amiss, and that the not quite healthy breakfast was meticulously planned in an attempt to butter Jane up about something. Jane glanced at Maura and noticed that she was starting to flush and that little bumps were starting to appear around her neck. Her wife was hiding something and Jane was going to found out what it was.

“Baby, thank you so much for breakfast, the food and otherwise,” Jane said with an evil glint in her eye and a cocky smirk, enjoying watching Maura blush at her allusion to their pre-meal activities. Seeing Maura disarmed, Jane went in for the kill.

“So Maura, again,I’m beyond thrilled that you’re home, but how are you here right now?” Jane asked gently, trying to convey her happiness at her wife’s presence but needing to know what was going on.

At Jane’s question, Maura broke eye contact with Jane, never a good sign of things to come, and began to scratch at her neck again. Jane felt concern start to creep up her spine, whatever Maura was about to tell her would not be good judging by Maura’s behavior.

“Well, apparently I have been a real pain in the ass since I have been deployed. CDR Cavanaugh has been at his wits end dealing with my ‘attitude’. Even Susie was on me about being even worse than my ‘Ice Queen’ self,” Maura said shyly, looking anywhere but Jane. Jane moved so that she could hold Maura’s hand, tugging slightly until her love looked back at her.

“Maur, what’s wrong? I’ve never known you to be like that, even before I met you. What is it?” Jane asked, her voice conveying the concern she felt and her need to help fix it. Maura looked away briefly before turning so that she was fully facing Jane. 

“As much as I hate to say this, Jane, it was because of you.” Jane felt her heart stop and her palms start to sweat.

“Me?” Jane asked in shock. At Maura’s nod confirming her words, Jane dropped Maura’s hand and stormed out of the dining room, not caring where she was going, just needing to get away. She vaguely heard Maura’s voice calling to her but Jane just kept on walking, her heart breaking a little more with each step.


	5. Communication is Key

Jane wasn’t sure how long she had been out here. Long enough to be shaking with chills, her body quivering as the morning ocean breeze wreaked havoc with her body temperature. It maybe wasn’t the smartest idea to storm out of the house onto their deck butt naked, but Jane hadn’t been thinking, too hurt by Maura’s words to logically do anything other than get away from the source of that hurt.

At the sound of the sliding glass door opening, Jane curled up into herself, turning away from the door, trying to protect herself from both the cold and the woman who was aptly nicknamed Iceman. No words were said but Jane felt a blanket being draped over her shivering body, the edges being tucked in around her. Jane sighed at the warmth and snuggled into the blanket, rubbing her tear stained face into the soft material. After a few moments of tense silence, Maura finally spoke, her voice strained with emotion. 

“Jane, love, I understand you are upset, but I wish you would have let me finish before. You know I don’t always read situations well and I could have chosen my words more carefully.” Jane sniffled, the distress in Maura’s voice affecting her despite still being hurt by the woman. I guess this is what love does, Jane thought. I’m so mad at her but I’m still sad because she’s sad.

At Jane’s lack of response, Maura continued. “What I meant to say was that because I have been missing you so much, I have been a nightmare to work with. Susie and Stinger have been all over me for how I have been behaving. Apparently, I needed to go ‘fuck my wife and come back only when I was sufficiently fucked’ as Stinger put it.” 

Hearing her wife use such crude language caused Jane to peak out of her blanket fortress and look at Maura. Maura wore a light blush and looked sheepishly at Jane from her place on the lounge chair next to her. She had put on one of Jane’s Red Sox sweatshirts and a pair of black yoga pants. Despite all her chaotic emotions, Jane couldn’t help smiling at how cute Maura looked, loving when Maura wore her clothes. Her smile slipped from her face when she finally processed the meaning behind Maura’s words.

“So, you’re telling me, that you were granted leave because you were being an insufferable ass because you weren’t getting any?” Jane asked stormily. She had been in the military a long time and had never heard of being granted leave because someone needed a conjugal visit with their spouse. Things weren’t adding up.

Maura looked at Jane with shock plainly in her eyes, evidently not expecting Jane’s tone nor her response. Jane watched as Maura’s eyes flicked back and forth, a sign that she was thinking at high speed, something Jane usually enjoyed but at the moment only caused her anger to increase.

“Jane, no, no, not, I mean, yes, but no,” Maura sputtered out, holding her hands up in surrender as Jane stood up abruptly, blanket wrapped around her like armour as she started pacing the length of the deck, needing to expel some of her pent up anger.

“Well, Maura, that is exactly what it sounded like. You only needed me to get your rocks off so that you could return and be the rock star pilot that everyone expects! Am I wrong?!” Jane shouted, hands flailing until she stopped them when she felt the cool air against her skin and wrapped her arms protectively around herself, securing the blanket once again.

Maura looked over at Jane with tears in her eyes causing Jane to huff out in annoyance. She hated when Maura cried but she wasn’t going to let this affect her right now. Maura had some explaining to do and Jane was going to remain strong and not give in to a few tears.

“Jane,” Maura said shakily, her voice thick with emotion. “Baby, I missed you. All of you, even your stubborn anger. Stinger was the one who put things so crudely. It was never just about ‘getting my stone’s off’ as you said-” 

Maura stopped abruptly at Jane’s snort of laughter. At the confused look on her face, Jane relented and answered her silent question, “Maura, it’s rocks. The saying is get your rocks off. Sorry, continue,” Jane said shaking her head while motioning for Maura to carry on with her explanation.

Maura looked at her sternly for a moment, clearly irritated at the correction and interruption but did in fact continue. “As I was saying,” she paused to see if Jane was going to interrupt again, “I missed you so much, even your incessant need to correct me, that I was behaving erratically. I was still performing the missions but I was withdrawing from everyone and snapping at anyone who tried to talk to me. Susie suggested that maybe being deployed was not the best decision. Clearly, I needed you. I need you, Jane.” 

Maura’s voice had broken at the end, sounding so lost and despondent that Jane had stopped her pacing and was just looking at her love, her heart breaking now for another reason. God this woman was infuriating with her inability to just say things in a way that Jane would understand. Jane realized that she had overreacted to the situation but it was in no small part to Maura’s way of communicating.

Shaking off her feelings of hurt and anger, Jane went to sit beside Maura on the lounger and put her arm around her wife, pulling her into the cocoon of the blanket, resting her head against Maura’s. 

“Dammit Maur, why didn’t you just say that to begin with? You had me thinking that I was some awful mistake that you were regretting! Next time, baby, lead with that part first,” Jane joked as she kissed the top of Maura’s head, feeling Maura nuzzling into her arms under the blanket.

“Sorry, love. I am trying to work on my phrasing,” came the muffled reply from somewhere inside the blanket. Jane just shook her head as she squeezed her enigmatic wife, the love of her life that would surely lead her to an early grave from a heart attack.

Maura eventually peaked out from the blanket and turned her face so she could look up at Jane. Jane sighed at the watery hazel eyes that reflected all the love she felt for this woman right back at her. “I’m sorry Jane. I didn’t mean to imply that you were a mistake or that you were the cause of my problems. I am just so unused to being so affected by another person. I have never felt this loved before. It is addicting and I did not realize what it would do to me to be away from it for so long now that I had found it. You love me so well, Jane. Please never stop, despite all my foibles,” Maura said with such sincerity and adoration that Jane felt her heart clench in response. 

Jane knew she loved Maura more than even she had ever thought she could love another person and no matter what happened, as she had promised in her vows, nothing could stop her from loving her wife.

Kissing Maura sweetly on her full lips, Jane mumbled, “I guess I’ll keep you. You really are good in the sack.” At the jab to her ribs, Jane let out a, “Hey!”, laughing along with Maura at her joke, alleviating the tension that had been surrounding the couple.

“You are lucky you are so attractive, Mrs. Jane Rizzoli. I don’t know why else I would want you around,” Maura teased with a mock glare. Jane started tickling Maura as payback for her comment which began an all out tickle war which left the women a mess of giggles on the lounger. This is why Jane knew they could make it through anything. No matter what happened, they would always end up in each other’s arms, usually with big smiles from laughing so hard, together.

~R&I~

  


The couple had laid out on the lounger for awhile, just enjoying each other’s company until Jane’s alarm had gone off inside the house. With an annoyed huff, Jane had extracted herself from Maura’s pouting grasp and gone in to shut if off. She hadn’t been alone long when Jane was joined by her wife who wrapped her up in a tight embrace, not wanting to be alone.

“Baby, I’m going to have to start getting ready to go in. I have a class at 1000 and we have a few exercises today,” Jane said reluctantly, the last thing she wanted to do was be away from her love today, but duty called. 

“I know, Jane. It’s ok, I have a few meetings on base today, so I couldn’t have stayed in bed with you all day, as much as I would have loved that,” Maura said with a sly grin. Jane felt her core constrict at the thought of being in bed with her sexy wife all day but that image didn’t last long before Maura was walking away from her, headed toward their master bathroom.

“However, I do believe we have some time before we both have other commitments,” Maura said coyly as she turned around at the entrance to the ensuite, slowly peeling off Jane’s sweatshirt revealing her bare breasts that were just screaming out to Jane to be touched. 

“Hmm, I wonder what we could possibly do?” Maura asked nonchalantly as she wiggled out of her yoga pants, throwing them behind her indiscriminately. Jane felt her mouth go dry at the sight of her naked wife, completely on display for her eyes only.

Dropping the blanket that was the only thing keeping her own form covered, Jane slowly strode to Maura, eyes skimming all over the expanse of creamy skin laid bare for her.

“You are looking quite dirty, Ice. I think I can be of some assistance in rectifying that,” Jane whispered against Maura’s lips before claiming them completely. 

Jane whisked her wife into her arms and proceeded to both dirty and clean her thoroughly over the next half hour, for once following the directions of rinse and repeat.


	6. The Reveal

They somehow managed to make it out of the house on time and get to their respective commitments, Maura being somewhat vague about what her meetings were about. Jane thought her wife was on leave which meant that she shouldn’t have anything to do but get some R&R. Maura had deflected and said it was just some debriefing that needed to take place based on some of the missions she had had on her deployment. Jane let the subject go when Maura pulled out the need to know which surrounded all their missions, in this case, Jane not needing to know. She didn’t like it but understood military code and national security.

The day proceeded slowly, with Frost teasing Jane at every opportunity he could. He was still her RIO when they flew the exercises so he had lots of opportunities.

“Mav, how are you walking right now? I mean Ice has been back for what, a whole 16 hours? I’m sure she has had her way with you at least, what, ten times by now,” Frost teased as they were walking to their aircraft. 

This was wasn’t the first time he had made a crack at Jane’s admitted like for Maura to be the more dominant partner during their intimate moments. Jane really regretted ever opening up to him about that, given the fact he threw it back in her face whenever he could.

“Well, unlike you, Frosty, I have superior stamina and am in peak physical shape. Besides, I give as good as I get,” Jane replied with a wink, all swagger. 

Frost just laughed at her and shook his head. Despite teasing her, Frost was happy his partner was happy. Jane had been a real bear these past few months without Maura and seeing her with a pep to her step made his heart swell for his best friend.

“Well, Susie can attest to my stamina and shape, just fine Jane,” he snarked back, smiling dopely as he mentioned his love. He hadn’t seen her either for the last few months, but Frost had some inside information that Jane didn’t that allowed him to manage a bit better than Jane had been.

“LALALA,” Jane said while plugging her ears with her fingers. She really hated talking about their sex lives. She has happy Frost had found someone but the last thing she wanted to do was hear about all the things they got up to. Frost laughed at Jane’s childish, prudish behaviour. 

“Oh Jane, I’m so glad that you let your freak flag fly with Maura and aren’t this much of prude with her,” Frost responded, laughing at the affronted look on Jane’s face. 

“Um, uh, Frost, what do you know?” Jane choked out, suddenly fearing what she was slowly starting to realize.

Frost laughed and made the motion of zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key while giving her a shit-eatting grin. Jane was going to have to have a talk with Maura about what she shared about their sex lives with Susie.

“Frost, enough. Time to focus because I feel the need, the need for speed!” Jane shouted, giving her best friend a high five before climbing into the cockpit.

~R&I~

Their exercises had gone well. Several of the students were showing promise, although a few were still not getting the hang of some of the maneuvers she had been trying to teach them. Jane made a note of some of the things she would have to focus on in the next few lectures they had. 

As Jane was heading to the locker room, she saw Maura leaving Viper’s office, shaking his hand instead of the usual salute which was customary when leaving a senior officer’s office. This struck Jane as odd and she made her way over to her wife to ask her about it. 

However at seeing Jane heading her way, Maura turned and hightailed it down the hall, leaving Jane in her dust, utterly confused about the strange behaviour that her wife had been exhibiting all morning. Something was definitely going on and Jane was determined to find out what.

Unfortunately for Jane, her detecting was going to have to wait a bit because they had been invited out to dinner with several of the instructors at Top Gun at some fancy restaurant that Maura loved. Everyone wanted to welcome Maura back from her deployment and knew that the aviator loved a good meal and fine wine. Despite Jane being annoyed at having to share her wife for the evening, the upside was that they both got to dress up outside of their standard issue uniforms. Jane couldn’t be upset at anything that allowed Jane to show off her stunning wife to the world.

And Maura was radiant this evening. She had chosen to wear a body hugging royal blue and black dress that accentuated all her curves, black sky high heels, and her hair was styled the way Jane loved, loose blonde curls hanging deliciously over her shoulders. Maura was a vision and Jane was so proud to be on her arm. Maura had chosen one of Jane’s tailored pants suits for the evening, black with a royal blue button down shirt that matched Maura’s dress perfectly. They both knew that they were a sight to behold as a couple.

Barely keeping their hands to themselves on the car ride over, the couple made their grand entrance at the restaurant to a chorus of wolf whistles and dropped jaws, only confirming how good they looked in their coordinated outfits. Frost, of course, was the first one to speak.

“Damn, ladies, I must say you are looking mighty fine this evening,” Frost gushed, affecting a southern accent. Maura blushed adorably and Jane swatted at her best friend, taking out her embarrassment in a physical manner as was her way.

Chuckling as she approached the couple, Charlie gave each of them a thorough perusal before she said slyly, “if only you two were on the menu. I would definitely make my order to go.” Jane was speechless but Maura, yes the same Maura that had threatened to kill this woman at one time, broke into a huge grin and laughed, nudging Charlie on the shoulder with a shy, “oh hush.” 

Since when had these two gotten so buddy buddy, Jane wondered. As Korsak and Martinez arrived, they too made mention of the striking pair. Now that their whole party was there, the group was finally seated, much to Jane’s relief. They had gotten their drinks and ordered appetizers when Korsak was tapping his glass to get everyone’s attention. 

“As you know, I am not getting any younger,” he started, glaring at the assembled crowd when they all made sarcastic comments about his age, “and I have decided that 30 years serving this fine country is just about enough. I want to spend some time with my wife and all our furry friends and not worry about trying to wrangle aviators like Mav anymore.” 

Jane scowled at him for the joke but then grinned as everyone laughed. He was right to say that. She had been quite the handful after all, but Jane had turned over a new leaf and was working hard to be the best instructor she could be, one day hoping that she would be in Viper’s shoes someday.

“Anyway, I have decided to retire. It’s been a good run but it’s time to step aside and let someone else deal with all you hotshots,” Korsak continued, glancing at Martinez. Jane followed his gaze and seeing who he was looking at, assumed that Martinez would be taking over. That made sense, Martinez had been his right hand man for years now and it would be quite the promotion for him to take over Top Gun. Jane was about to speak up and congratulate Martinez when Korsak spoke again.

“It won’t be official for a while yet but since we are all friends here,” again another round of laughter given the complex history between all those sitting at the table, “I thought I would let you all be the first to know who my replacement will be. Let’s all raise our glasses to Commander Maura Isles, soon to be new head of Top Gun.” Everyone raised their glasses and cheered, that is everyone but Jane, who sat there gawking wide eyed at her wife, who was soon to be her boss.


	7. Did you think of me?

Jane was currently pacing in the restaurant bathroom, having fled the happy scene that was taking place at the dinner table where her wife had just been announced as her soon to be boss, something that her wife had distinctly not told her. A myriad of emotions were swelling in Jane: anger, hurt, jealousy, and pride. Yes, pride was in there too because despite all of Jane’s wants and desires for herself, she could never not be proud of her wife’s achievements, her love so deep for Maura.

The real issue was that Jane didn’t like being kept in the dark, especially about something that would change the dynamics of both her professional and personal relationship. It was one thing when Maura had made Commander before Jane. It made sense. Maura was slightly older and had been at Top Gun longer. She deserved to make rank before Jane, and things had worked themselves out when Jane had followed suit shortly after.

But this? This was something entirely different. Jane would have to report to Maura. Any possibility for promotion or advancement would go through Maura and honestly, the more she thought about it, Jane was pretty sure there was some military code somewhere against that. And if there was, that would mean that Jane would have to be reassigned, as she was now the junior officer. This whole thing was giving Jane a headache and the announcement had just been made. What about when everything came to fruition? Korsak had said that it wouldn’t be official for awhile so that gave Jane some time to figure things out but she was none too happy with her wife for putting her in this position.

Exiting the bathroom once she had gotten her emotions in check, Jane returned to the table and sat down next to Maura. Maura turned to look at Jane with a questioning expression on her face that Jane shook off, indicating everything was fine. Maura held her gaze for a moment more, assessing Jane, but then shrugged, deciding to let go of whatever she had been thinking. Jane knew her wife well enough to know that Maura had picked up on Jane’s upsetedness and she would have a reprieve of this dinner before they would get into it back home later.

Jane tried to enjoy the rest of dinner which hadn’t been too hard as the company was good and the food even better. She even gave Maura several heartfelt kisses throughout the meal, happy for her love, despite all of her own inner turmoil. Jane tried to compartmentalize as much as she could. It had worked for the most part. That was until they got into their car to head home. Then it was if a dam broke and all of Jane’s pent up emotions came flooding out, right into the car.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” Jane said quietly, keeping her eyes on the road, even though Maura was the one driving. She couldn’t look at her wife right now. The sight of her which usually filled her with joy only caused her pain.

“I was not allowed to talk about anything, Jane. Even Korsak saying anything tonight is against protocol. I would have told you as soon as I could,” Maura responded calmly, although her hands tightened around the steering wheel. Jane tried to listen to the rational words but her feelings were not logical. She was hurt on many levels.

“Maura, why would you want this position? You never expressed wanting to teach. Every time we talked about our future, you only mentioned being an active duty aviator,” Jane said slowly, turning to face Maura for the first time since they entered their car. She watched as Maura winced at her words, Jane hitting a nerve about something. 

There was a tense silence as Maura continued to drive, her lips pursed as Jane watched that big brain of her wife’s work. As they pulled into their driveway and Maura shut off the car, she finally turned and looked at Jane, pulling both of Jane’s hands into her own.

“Jane, you are right. I never wanted this position but after these few months apart, I knew that I could not continue to be deployed. I needed to be with you and when Cavanaugh mentioned that Korsak was thinking of retiring, it just seemed like the perfect way to make that happen.” She paused to bring Jane’s hands to her lips, kissing each knuckle in turn before continuing.

“Baby, I have been miserable without you. I have never felt such depths of despair before and you know how my childhood was. I cannot be away from you now that I have finally found you.” Jane watched as a single tear slide slowly down Maura’s beautiful face and her heart ached. 

Jane was glad to know the true strength of Maura’s love for her and it made her feel so loved that Maura couldn’t be without her. However, that didn’t change how this all would effect Jane’s career. Maura had seemingly sacrified hers to be with Jane, not realizing that she might have also sacrificed Jane’s in the process.

“Maur, I love you. So much. And I was miserable without you too. But, I don’t think you realize what you’ve done.” Jane paused to allow her words to sink in. Maura’s face contorted into a look of confusion, clearly not getting what Jane was trying to say.

“Baby, you will be my boss. My commanding officer. I’m pretty sure that isn’t allowed, which means that I am going to be reassigned. You know how much I have been enjoying being an instructor and now that is going to be taken away because you decided to make a decision without discussing things with me first.” 

Jane saw the realization as it dawned on Maura that she had forgotten a variable when she had been evaluating her options. She let out a gasp as it all hit her. Jane let go of Maura’s hands and moved to get out of the car. She needed space. Jane understood that Maura was trying to fix things but the fact that she had never once considered Jane, her wife, in that decision, not really, was a big problem.

Jane didn’t get far, as she felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her back into the car. Jane allowed herself to plop back into her seat, but pulled her arm away, crossing both arms across her chest in a protective manner. She was feeling very vulnerable right now and it might not be the best time to try to talk things out as she usually lashed out when she felt like this.

“Jane, please, baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t think things all the way through. I just saw an opportunity to be close to you again and took it, for us,” Maura said, pleadingly, her hand coming to rest on top of Jane’s arms, still crossed tightly.

“I find it hard to believe that your big bad brain somehow forgot that you would be my boss,” Jane snapped in reply, still not looking at Maura. Maura withdrew her hand at the jab and Jane instantly felt bad for her harsh words. She loved Maura’s brain and knew that it was a sensitive topic for her love. Jane didn’t really mean to push on old wounds.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Jane let her arms fall to her sides, tilting her head back to lean against the headrest. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly, trying to get her emotions under control so that she could finish this conversation on the right note.

“Maura, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be cruel. I’m just really hurt right now and you know how I get. I don’t want to lash out at you which is why I was trying to leave.” Turning her head slightly to look at her love, Jane continued, “I love you Maura, you know how much. But right now, I don’t like you very much so I need some space. I’ll sleep in the guest room tonight. Goodnight.”

With that Jane opened the car door and began to make her way to the front door. She heard the sobs that were coming from the car and they made her eyes water and her chest tighten, but Jane kept walking. They were both hurting right now and neither one of them could console the other. Jane pushed the door open with tears streaming down her face, closing it softly to try to block out the cries of the love of her life.


	8. It's complicated

Jane hadn’t slept a wink. She laid in the guest room tossing and turning, thinking about her love who she could hear crying throughout the night. It broke her heart to know that she had something to do with those tears. But Jane refused to take full responsibility. This one time Jane knew she wasn’t just being stubborn. She had a genuine reason to be upset and as much as it pained her to hear Maura crying, it would not take away Jane’s own right to be upset. 

Around 4 am, Maura’s sobbing ceased and Jane was curious if she had finally cried herself to sleep. She listening intently, waiting to hear any sign of movement. When nothing came, Jane snuck into their bedroom to check on her love. 

What she saw broke her heart even more. Maura was curled into a ball, wearing Jane’s sweatshirt with another of Jane’s favorite shirts grasped in her balled up fists, sleeping fitfully with her face buried in the shirt. Jane vaguely remembered wearing that shirt a few days ago when she had gone for a run. Why would Maura have pulled it out of the hamper?

Before she could think too much on it, Maura started to mutter in her sleep, twitching all over. Jane leaned closer to try to make out her words but Maura suddenly shouted, “JANE! DON’T LEAVE ME!” causing Jane to pull back. Maura started crying in her sleep, bring the shirt in her hands up fully across her face, covering it. 

That was all Jane could take. Jane carefully eased herself behind Maura, pulling her wife close to her, spooning her behind. Jane reached around Maura’s slowly relaxing body, and unclenched Maura’s hands to take the shirt from her. Maura fought back for a moment but eventually let go, choosing instead to turn into Jane’s arms and nuzzle into her neck. Once settled, she took a deep breath and visibly melted into Jane. 

Jane had just laid stock still while Maura had done all this, realization hitting her. Maura had been craving Jane’s smell and was using the shirt as a poor substitute. Shaking her head slightly, Jane threw the dirty shirt over the edge of bed and wrapped her arms tightly around Maura. They both let out a content sigh and Jane couldn’t help drifting off to sleep, now that she was where she belonged. 

~R&I~

Maura awoke with a start. She’d been having a nightmare and suddenly everything had gone dark and warmth had encompassed her. Things were going better until the cold came back and she was blinded by a bright light. 

Looking around confused, Maura saw that she was in their bed. Seeing the empty space next to her brought all of the night’s trauma back to her like a flood wiping out a coastal town causing Maura to bury her face in her pillows, unable to cry anymore, her eyes dry from all the body racking tears she had shed the night before. 

How could she have been so blind? Maura had been missing Jane so much that she had not once thought about the repercussions of her actions. She had naively thought Jane would be ecstatic to learn that she had solved all their problems with her rash decision. It had never once occurred to her that she would be taking something away from Jane. Maura had only thought she was giving her something, the most important thing, her love. 

And logically Maura knew Jane wasn’t upset that Maura would be home. It was the possibility that Jane would be reassigned somewhere else, possibly not in San Diego, that was the real problem. Well that and Maura hadn’t taken the time to speak with her about any of this. Maura sighed deeply, so disappointed in herself. How was she going to make this right with Jane was her last thought as she slipped back to sleep. 

As she was dozing, Maura felt the bed dip, followed by strong arms pulling her back into a warm, firm body. Maura thought she must be dreaming because there was no way Jane was snuggling up to her after what happened last night. It wasn’t until she felt the soft lips kissing her neck that Maura knew this wasn’t a dream. 

“Mmmm, Jane?” Maura’s groggy voice asked as the lips traveled up her neck to her ear, warm breath sending shivers through Maura. 

“Yeah baby, it’s me,” came the sleep filled rasp of her wife that always sent instant heat to her core. 

Maura went to turn to face her wife to ask what was going on but was held firmly in place by Jane’s vice like hug. 

“No Maur, no talking. Just cuddling. Sleep love. We can talk later,” Jane whispered against her ear soothingly. 

Maura wanted to argue but the feeling of being in Jane’s arms again, safe and secure, was enough to cause Maura’s exhausted body to slip back into the land of slumber. 

~R&I~

Luckily for the couple, neither woman had to work the day after their big blowout and were able to sleep in after such a tumultuous night. They spent the morning passed out in each other’s arms, enjoying the comfort of their spouse, despite the previous night’s quarrel. 

Around noon, Maura began to stir, nature calling. She carefully removed Jane’s arms from around her waist, having to repeat the action several times before she was finally able to get up, her wife insistent on keeping her where she belonged. Maura laughed silently at the clingy woman, knowing how much Jane would deny her love of cuddling, evidence to the contrary be damned. 

After relieving herself, Maura went to wash her hands and caught sight of herself in the mirror. She almost shrieked at the zombie looking back at her. Her face was swollen, eyes bloodshot from all the crying. Her lips were chapped and her hair had seen much better days. 

Maura attempted to clean herself up and was just getting through washing her face when a voice that always sent shivers down her spine echoed throughout their bathroom. 

“God you’re beautiful,” came the reverent rasp from the doorway where her wife stood leaning against the doorframe, her lean frame looking so at ease and confident. Maura couldn’t help checking out her wife in her tight tank top and boy briefs. Maura loved this look on Jane and even as mussed as Jane looked from sleep, Maura couldn’t help wanting her more than anything else in the world. 

“You are one to talk, looking like a model over there. I want to have a picture taken so I can pin it up on my locker,” Maura said, only half joking. Jane blushed at Maura’s words, standing up and making her way into the bathroom, embracing Maura from behind, theirs eyes meeting in the mirror. 

“I mean it, Maur, you are so beautiful, even after a night of no sleep and crying. I’m so lucky to be your wife.” She held Maura’s eyes in the mirror as she leaned in to kiss the top of her head, tucking it neatly under her chin as she looked at Maura lovingly. 

Maura was so confused. Jane had been so upset last night and here she was being so loving. Waking to in her wife’s arms had been amazing but Maura couldn’t ignore what had transpired the night before. 

“Jane? What’s going on?” Maura asked, searching jane’s reflection as Jane smiled at her adoringly. 

“Maura, I’m still hurt by what you’ve done.” She paused, pressing a kiss to Maura’s cheek when Maura started to tear up. “But,” she continued turning Maura around so that she could look right into her eyes without the mirror. 

“I know that our time together right now is limited, since you must be on a short leave, and I don’t want to spend it fighting with you. I’ve missed you too much to spend what little time we have sleeping in another room when all I’ve dreamt about for months is having you back right here.”

Jane pulled Maura to her by wrapping her arms around her waist, Maura’s arms naturally finding their way to Jane’s neck, a position that was their go to when in close proximity like they were. 

“But Jane, what you said last night, the part about loving me but not liking me,” Maura squeaked out, just repeating the words causing her to tear up again. That had been the nail in the coffin for Maura. When Jane had said those words to her, Maura felt like her heart had been ripped out of chest. 

Although their relationship had started off very physical from the beginning, what Maura loved most about her relationship with Jane was that they were actually friends. Very quickly after having mind blowing sex, the couple became best friends the more they got to know each other, telling one another their deepest, darkest secrets early on in their courtship. It had been amazing for Maura to have that type of connection with someone, never having had a best friend before despite how close she was to Susie. The fact that she could share that with Jane, her lover, was just that much more special. So when Jane had said those words, Maura had been devastated. They meant, to her, that she had lost her best friend and that was even more crushing to Maura than losing her wife. 

Maura was pulled out of her thoughts when Jane’s fingers were wiping her tears away, soft lips retracing the tracks they had formed on her cheeks. 

“Oh Maur, I’m sorry I said that. I was so hurt. When I thought back to my word choice, I knew it must have hurt you. I would never purposely say something to hurt you, I hope you know that by now, love,” Jane said sincerely, her face as soft as her lips that kept kissing Maura’s face, from her eyelids to her cheeks and finally her lips. 

Maura felt her heart slowly being replaced back in her chest, each kiss acting like a suture, sewing it back in to where belonged. Maura closed her eyes and allowed the feeling of becoming whole again to fill her. After several moments of the loving gesture, Maura opened her eyes, resolved to make things right. 

“Jane, I’m the one who should be sorry. I should have spoken with you about how I was feeling, how I was really doing on deployment. I should not have hidden anything from you,” Maura said desperately, leaning her forehead against Jane’s chin, caressing the strong back soothingly. 

“I was just so caught up in my feelings, I did not once think about yours other than being selfish in thinking you would be so glad to have me home. No, don’t say anything, I’m not done,” she said stopping Jane from whatever protest she was about to interrupt with to defend Maura. She didn’t need it and she definitely didn’t deserve it right now. 

“The point is that you were right. I did not think about the impact to you and your career and for that am truly sorry. I have already emailed Korsak telling him that I will not be taking the job. I will not let work come between us, Jane. I will find another way to come back home,” she finished looking up into Jane’s bewildered eyes with conviction. 

Maura meant every word she had said. She loved Jane with all that she was and Maura wouldn’t let something as petty as her loneliness ruin what they had between them. 

To her surprise, Jane’s bewilderment turned into anger and she stepped back from Maura like she had just been burned. Maura didn’t understand the action until what happened next.

“You WHAT?!” Jane shouted, causing Maura to step away, feeling the sting of Jane’s shout as if she’d slapped her. 

“Maura! The whole reason we are having this fight is because you didn’t talk to me about your decision! And now, you go and make another decision without talking to me! Good god woman, for a genius, sometimes you can be so goddamn dumb!” Jane flailed her arms as she ranted, pacing the bathroom like a caged animal. 

As Jane’s words sank in to Maura’s tired brain, she realized with a gasp what she had done. What was wrong with her?! Hanging her head in shame, Maura sat down heavily onto the toilet lid, unable to hold herself up anymore. 

Jane was still ranting but mostly it came out as unintelligible muttering that Maura couldn’t understand, thinking she heard some Italian phrases here and there, though the pacing never stopped as Jane did it. 

Maura watched her with a sinking feeling in her stomach, fearing saying anything else that would set her wife off. She needed to think but her poor sleep deprived, emotionally clouded brain was just not cooperating. 

Finally the pacing stopped and Jane turned to face Maura. Maura lifted her head up, afraid of what she would see. Her fears were confirmed when she saw a stone faced Jane looking back at her. Maura unintentionally braced herself against the toilet waiting for Jane to speak. 

“I’m going for a run. Please give me this space. I’ll be back in an hour and then we are going to sit down, together, and talk about what we both want and need to make this work. Okay?” Jane held Maura’s gaze intensely, so much so that all Maura could do was nod in agreement, too stunned to speak. 

“Okay,” Jane said, nodding her head as if agreeing with herself, giving herself confidence in what she had said. She made her way out of the bathroom and Maura could hear her rummaging around their bedroom, getting her things together for her run. 

Maura was still too much in shock about everything that had just happened that she was still sitting on the toilet when Jane stuck her head in the bathroom, now dressed for her run. 

“I do love you Maura. More than I’ve ever loved someone before. Just,” she sighed hard, “sometimes I just don’t know what goes through your head. But I love that beautiful head and the incredible brain inside it so we'll figure this out, I promise.” She blew Maura a kiss, as if sealing the promise, before turning and leaving Maura still stunned in the bathroom. 

She said she loved me, Maura thought, repeating Jane’s words to herself over and over again, a silent mantra to reassure herself that they would be ok.

Maura finally got up off the toilet and leaned her hands against the bathroom counter, steeling herself for the coming conversation. Looking herself dead in the eye in the mirror, Maura said out loud, “Mrs. Maura Isles, you will do better because it’s what Jane deserves.” Watching how her eyes softened just at saying Jane’s name, Maura felt her resolve harden. Yes, she would do better because as the last few months had shown, she couldn’t live without Jane.


	9. Talk and Play

Jane was enjoying the rhythmic sound of her feet pounding on the pavement as she was jogging down the road that led to La Jolla Cove. She often ran down this way when she needed to think, which had been almost every day while Maura was gone. 

The view was breathtaking but that’s not why Jane came this way. She had started jogging this path because once she got down to the cove, Jane could usually spot one of their aircraft carriers out in the ocean, not Maura’s of course, but seeing a familiar ship somehow made Jane feel like she was closer to her wife. Today, thankfully, there was no carrier out in the water, at least not visibly, and it allowed Jane to lose herself in the routine of running by the ocean that usually had such a calming effect on her. 

And that’s what she needed most right now, to be calm. Maura had tried to fix a wrong with another wrong and it had made Jane furious. So furious in fact that she had yelled at Maura. Not once since they’d been together had Jane yelled at Maura. Well not outside of their bedroom activities but that was an entirely different scenario. 

Jane couldn’t help the sly smirk that came to her lips at the thoughts of all the times she had yelled because of Maura’s skills at lovemaking. God how was it just yesterday that they had been having amazing sex and now they could barely look at each other. This wasn’t right and as Jane’s steps turned to make their way back home, Jane resolved that she would do whatever it took to make things right. 

~R&I~

When Jane came into the house after her long run, she was tired but also invigorated. The run had done exactly what she’d hoped which was give her a new perspective on things and calm her down enough to be able to speak to Maura in a respectful way, the only way Maura deserved to be treated. 

As she took off her shoes at the door and returned them to their place on the rack that was there for that purpose, Jane was met by a vision. She blinked several times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating, perhaps the heat from the sun having baked her brain during her run. 

Standing in the living room holding a box of pizza from her favorite place in town in one hand and a six pack of her favorite beer in the other, was Maura, dressed in Jane’s favorite Red Sox jersey, the buttons straining against Maura’s more endowed bossoms, her legs looking long and toned in some very, very short white shorts. Jane felt her whole body tingle at the sight of her wife looking like a sports fan’s wet dream.

“Welcome home, Jane,” Maura purred as she walked slowly, swaying her hips toward Jane. Jane was speechless, her lust addled brain not being able to function enough to form words. Maura just giggled at Jane standing there, taking in the stunned image of her wife.

“Baby,” Maura cooed when she finally was within Jane’s reach, “come join me for the Sox game. I got all your favorite things…” Maura winked as she turned and sashayed back toward the living room and disappeared from Jane’s view as she sat down on their couch. Jane whimpered at the inability to see her wife in all her glory. 

At Maura’s laugh at her whining, Jane scurried over to the couch and hopped over the back, landing almost on top of the surprised aviator. Jane immediately wrapped the giggling women in her arms so she could better cover her with kisses.

“Jane!” Maura admonished, trying to push Jane away, but not really trying too hard. “You are all sweaty from your run! At least go take a shower before you womanhandle me like this,” Maura giggled, Jane now resorting to tickling her and trying to lay her sticky body against the struggling woman.

“But Maur, I thought you liked it when I was all nice and sweaty for you,” Jane teased, continuing to use her length to cover Maura with her sweat soaked body. 

At those words, Maura stopped squirming and grabbed Jane, pulling her completely on top of her smaller body and kissed Jane hard, teeth and tongue mixing with lips. Jane groaned at the sudden change and returned the heated kiss just as passionately. When both needed air, they broke the kiss, gasping as Jane moved her face to nuzzle Maura’s neck, inhaling the fresh scent of her wife.

“I love how you feel. How you smell. I love you Maura,” Jane rasped, enjoying their closeness after their quarrel earlier. It was times like this that Jane knew that no matter what the couple fought about, they could always come back together and be each other’s safe places.

Maura hummed in response and squeezed Jane tightly. “I love you too, my odorous wife,” Maura said while tickling Jane’s ribs, causing Jane to squirm against her gorgeous wife.

“Ok, ok, I get it, Ice. Sheesh, I’m sorry for wanting to hug my irresistible wife,” Jane replied cheekily. She pushed herself up and watched as Maura’s eyes dilated further as Jane’s well muscled body flexed with the effort. 

“Would you like to join be, Mrs. Isles?” Jane asked wagging her eyebrows suggestively as Maura licked her lips, her eyes focused on Jane’s flexed abs. When Maura just nodded dumbly, never taking her eyes off of Jane’s abs, Jane laughed and climbed off the hypnotized pilot. 

Extending her hand to her wife, Jane looked Maura right in the eye as she pulled her up from the couch and growled, “Come along, love, let’s get wet.” Maura moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head as she closed them, lost in desire, as she whispered, “already there baby.”

Jane just chuckled as she picked Maura up bridal style and carried her into their ensuite. “I’m sure I can help with that, Maur.” And with that, Jane whisked them away to spend the next hour cleaning each other only to get dirty again; wash, rinse, and repeat.

~R&I~

Once they were sufficiently satiated and pruny from spending so much time in their decadent shower, the couple made their way to the couch where they dined on cold pizza and warm beer, watching the remainder of the Red Sox game. They only exchanged words that related to the game and food, avoiding the elephant in the room, wanting to bask in their recent session of lovemaking. Once they had finished eating, they had naturally gravitated toward one another, finding a comfortable position intertwined in each others arms. When the game eventually ended, Maura grabbed the remote, turning the TV off and removing herself the tangle of limbs that they had created. 

“Jane, can we please talk now?” Maura asked timidly, not look at Jane. Jane didn’t like when her love was this timid, knowing what it took to make the usually confident badass turn into this shy mouse. Jane adjusted herself so that she was mirroring Maura’s position, sitting upright on the couch, knees touching. Jane grabbed Maura’s hand and tugged gently, turning her wife to face her. 

“Maura, can you please let me say a few things, uninterrupted? There has been a lot that has happened in the last day and I really haven’t had a chance to express my opinions,” Jane paused at the quirked eyebrow she received from Maura at that last part, continuing quickly with, “in a calm, respectful manner. You deserve respect Maura and I am sorry that I have not been giving it to you by yelling and shouting.” 

Maura’s face relaxed minisculely at this and she squeezed her hand within Jane’s, making a silent pact to let Jane voice her concerns. Jane smiled at her sweetly, kissing the back of her hand before steeling herself for what she was about to say.

“I know that when you made the series of decisions that you did,” Jane started, looking deep into the hazel eyes that she adored, needing Maura to understand where she was coming from, “you were only thinking of coming home, of being with me. I do appreciate that, I really do, love, but I hope you understand that by leaving me out of those decisions, by taking autonomous actions, you hurt me.” Jane stopped to swallow, emotion tickling her throat. Jane knew that those words would hurt Maura, her wife always declaring how she never wanted to hurt Jane, but she had to be honest if they were going to get through this, as she knew they both wanted.

“It hurt to know that you didn’t once think to inform me of any of this. You have been gone for months, babe, and not once did you tell me ust how badly you were doing with the separation, especially when I opened up to you about how much I was struggling. You put up your guard and Iceman came out and you gave me the impression that, while you missed me, you were okay.” Jane paused again to let her words sink in. She knew her wife’s big brain was processing everything in record speed but that it tended to go off in all directions, trying to solve a hundred different things in a second. 

“I married you Maura because I wanted a partner in my life. An equal. From the very beginning, we have been so in sync with each other, well minus a few blips,” Jane joked, wanting to see Maura smile even at her own expense. Maura did give her a small sly grin as they both remembered the misunderstanding that Charlie had caused and Maura’s own overreaction.

“We have managed to navigate being friends, lovers, partners, and even colleagues all this time that it never even occurred to me that you would leave me out when making decisions that would make such a huge impact in our lives. That is why I got so upset. That is why I said the things I did. That is why I yelled and shouted. Not the fact that you’re going to be my boss or that I might get reassigned. That stuff happens and we will deal with it. It was the process that got us to that point.” 

Jane felt proud of herself for managing to express herself in this way. Jane of a year ago never could of done this and it was a testament to her relationship with Maura that she could. Maura made her better, made her want to be better, there was no doubting that.

Jane kissed Maura’s hand again, allowing the ensuing silence, knowing her wife needed time to organize her thoughts before she responded, especially after Jane had done so well to remain calm and articulate throughout her statement.

After several minutes, Maura looked up at Jane through her lashes and gave her a watery smile, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. She didn’t look sad per se, just resigned to accept her part in all this. Jane hated to see this look but was grateful that Maura understood her.

“I’m so sorry Jane. For making you feel that way, and for not communicating with you,” Maura choked out through her throat that had tightened from all the emotions swirling there. Jane smiled at this, encouraging Maura to continue. 

“I have told you before how you unravel me. I don’t know if I have ever made it clear just how much. You brought down all my defenses that I had built up over decades so quickly that I am just so unnerved about all the things I feel for you.” 

Maura paused to wipe her eyes with the hand that Jane wasn’t holding. Jane used her unoccupied hand to help her, caressing her cheek in the process. Jane couldn’t help sigh at just how stunning the woman who agreed to be hers forever was. Maura was breathtaking to Jane, even now, even like this. Maura leaned into Jane’s touch before continuing.

“Part of the unnerving is that I am so discombobulated that my usual decision making process is askew. Jane, you know how much I pride myself at looking at all angles of an obstacle, measuring, planning, measuring again. But when it comes to you, my love, all that seems to go right out the window and I just react with my base instincts, my lizard brain dominating other other aspects of me. I missed you, I wanted you, I needed you, and so my amygdala decided this was the best solution, without any thought other than I had to get to you.” Maura finished with a shrug and an apprehensive smile. 

Jane couldn’t stop the giant smile that eclipsed her face at her genius wife. Even when expressing something so illogical as her emotions, Maura demonstrated such intelligence and sophistication. Jane internally swooned. 

“Also,” Maura said quietly, “you have turned me into a sex addict. I cannot think properly when you have not allowed me to come at least three times a day.” Maura allowed a wicked grin to accompany her words, a twinkle in her eye. Jane barked out a laugh, tackling her cheeky love back onto the couch, tickling her until the smaller woman squealed her surrender.

“Just for that I should deny you,” Jane husked, letting her voice drop an octave knowing what that did to her wife. At the resulting whimper, Jane amended, “hmm, maybe just twice a day then. I gotta have some advantage because you’re so much smarter than me.” They both laughed at this for awhile before suddenly turning serious.

Maura ran her fingers through Jane’s hair, scratching her scalp just the way Jane liked it, causing Jane to practically purr at the contact. Jane snuggled down more on top of Maura, dropping her head to her love’s chest, enjoying the closeness after so much turmoil.

“What are we going to do, Jane?” came Maura’s worried voice, although she did not stop her rhythmic stroking and scratching of Jane’s hair and scalp.

“Well, I think for starters, I should make an appointment to talk to Korsak and find out for sure what the policy is. If you being in my chain of command is a problem, I want to hear it from him and voice my concerns to him professionally. That way we can have all the information before we make any more decisions.” Jane accentuated her last point by playfully nipping at Maura’s breast that was just inches from where she was lounging on her love.

Maura giggled and then let out a low moan at the contact, Jane’s nibbles always sparking her arousal. Jane knew what she was doing. They had had so many emotional moments since Maura got home and Jane wanted to reassure her wife that despite it all, they were ok. Jane wanted Maura, needed her. Not just physically, but it was the easiest thing for Jane to show.

“That sounds like a very logical, well thought out plan.” Maura replied seriously. Then she tilted her head and pulled Jane’s up slightly by her hair and asked playfully, “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” Her dimples immediately popped out when Jane pouted at her after squeaking, “hey!” They dissolved into giggles as they tickled each other, stopping only when their lips met in a slow, lingering kiss, tongues lightly exploring, probing, drinking each other in.

“You might be rubbing off on me,” Jane rasped in between kisses. Maura smiled against her lips and gave her a soft peck on her kiss swollen lips before replying, “hmm, maybe I should try harder, you know, rubbing off on you.” 

Her words were partnered with a roll of her hips, creating friction on Jane’s sensitive nub. She forgot how insatiable they were around each other and her body was starting to feel the effects of being out of practice. 

“Baby,” Jane whined, making her eyes big and lips pouty, “I don’t think I can take much more rubbing.” Maura started to pout as well and Jane could only imagine how ridiculous they would look to an outsider right now, lost in each other’s eyes, pouting.

Jane’s pout transformed into a cocky smirk as she said, salciously, “but I am pretty sure fucking is still on the table…” With that she smacked her lips against Maura’s fading pout and popped up from the couch running to their bedroom.

“Jane?! Jane, where are you going?” Maura whined loudly, her voice trailing off as Jane began rummaging in their ‘special’ drawer. Finding what she wanted, she gave a shout of victory and called to her wife. 

“Baby, I’m getting ready to be fucked...are you coming?” Jane shouted back as she climbed up on their bed, effecting what she felt was a sexy pose, her prize dangling from one hand. Jane thought she heard grumbles coming from the living room that started to grow louder as Maura made her way to the bedroom, a “I thought I was” being thrown out right before Maura stopped abruptly in their bedroom doorway, jaw dropping at the sight of Jane.

“I thought since we don’t know how much time we have together that you might want to make sure I remember you when you leave,” Jane said, feigning innocence. Maura continued to gape at her, her jaw still dangling as her pupils retracted, indicating the level of her arousal.

“So, what do you think, baby?” Jane asked, spreading her legs to give Maura the perfect view of what she was offering. Maura continued to drag her eyes all over Jane’s bare flesh, finally closing her mouth only to trap her lower lip between her teeth. Jane felt her own arousal pooling between her legs at the lascivious look from her wife.

Just when Jane thought she was going to have to literally go get Maura and bring her to bed, Maura flew into action, snapping Jane’s prize from her hand and quickly inserting it, letting out a loud moan as the end settled within her. Jane clenched her core as Maura stalked to her, hunting her prey, her new appendage swaying with every step.

“I think, Mav, that I am going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for a week after I’m gone,” Maura growled, crawling on top of Jane on her hands and knees. Jane didn’t get a chance to respond when Maura grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head against the pillows, kissing her hard, possessing her mouth with every thrust of her tongue. Jane felt the toy trapped between their bodies, rubbing oh so close to where she needed.

When Maura relented on the all consuming kiss, Jane was able to choke out, “promises, promises,” purposely poking the bear that her wife turned into when she was wearing her new appendage. Maura just growled and wasted no time guiding the dildo right against Jane’s entrance and pushing inside, not slowly but still gently enough to allow Jane to adjust to the new intrusion. They both let out a moan of satisfaction at the feeling, one because of being filled, the other for filling her love.

“Are you ready my love?” Maura asked as she began to slowly pull out of Jane, teasing her. Jane couldn’t formulate words because she was being tortured as Maura slid smoothly back into Jane, her arousal so great that there was a splashing sound when Maura bottomed out. Jane grunted her permission and Maura began a fast pace, her thrusts getting harder and harder as she established a rhythm, each stroke going deeper and filling Jane further.

Jane was in heaven. She had missed being thoroughly taken by her dominant wife. Yes, Jane loved to fuck Maura, especially with this particular toy but when Maura wore it, it was like she became possessed and the things she did to Jane were just indescribable.

Losing herself in Maura and her never ending stamina, Jane allowed herself to be claimed and owned by the only person she would ever want to be. And as Jane climaxed for the third time, Maura finally relenting as she peaked as well, Jane’s only thought as she lost consciousness was that she never wanted this to end.


	10. What am I going to do with you, Mav?

Jane was only partially rethinking her decision to let Maura loose on her two nights before when she was walking a little gingerly the next time she had to go on base for work. The couple had spent the rest of their time together enjoying every inch of each other, physically and emotionally. It was great and had ended all too soon when Maura had to go back and continue her deployment. There had been a very tear-filled goodbye and watery kisses had been exchanged, but the couple was stronger than ever and felt confident that they would get through whatever came next.

Today, Jane was scheduled to meet with Korsak to discuss her position and role at Top Gun if/when Maura came onboard. Jane was a little nervous, but the image of her teary eyed wife waving goodbye as she boarded the C-130 to go back to meet her ship was enough to chase the nerves away. She had a very good reason for doing this and Jane wasn’t going to let Maura down.

Frost, of course, teased Jane mercilessly as she walked around like a cowboy that had ridden too long or in Jane’s case, had been ridden too long. Jane endured all the good natured teasing, knowing that it was all out of love and a little jealousy as Susie had not been granted leave to ‘get herself thoroughly fucked’ as Maura had. Jane felt a little guilty that she had gotten her lover back and Frost hadn’t but that didn’t last long the more he kept teasing her.

“Mav, what are you going to do when Maura is here all the time?” He asked with big eyes, matching his big smile. “We are going to have to get you one of those motorized scooters, just to get you around and you’ll have to sit on one of those blow up donuts for extra cushion!” He burst out laughing at his own joke, practically tripping as he was rolling with each bark.

Jane just shook her head and let him have his fun. Frost was always good at lifting her spirits, even if he was being ridiculous and it was at her expense. Jane once again sent a silent prayer out thanking whomever was out there for saving Frost.

“Yeah, yeah, yuk it up Frosty, just wait ‘til Susie gets back. I’m going to have to get meals on wheels to deliver to your place, you’ll be so zapped, you’ll be bedridden,” Jane quipped, now letting out her own bark of laughter as Frost’s face turned serious as he considered Jane’s words. 

After only a brief pause he said quietly, “but what a way to go.” They both burst out laughing then and slapped each other on the back. They only stopped their laughter when they were approaching the main building and saw the discerning faces of Viper and Jester watching them approach. They adjusted their posture and saluted as they climbed up the steps, stopping in front of the senior instructors.

“Rizzoli, I believe we have an appointment in a few minutes. I sure hope you weren’t planning on being late,” Korsak barked, arching an eyebrow at her. Jane had to work hard to hold back a giggle, the look making him look slightly like the Wizard of Oz with his mustache. 

“No, sir, I was just headed your way. Frost here was slowing me down per usual,” Jane responded cheekily, again having to stifle a laugh at the glare she knows she is receiving from Frost. Korsak just shook his head as he turned and started to go toward his office, barking, “move it Rizzoli” as he stalked down the hall. Jane shot a quick smile at Frost and saluted Viper before hurrying to catch up to Korsak. 

Once they were inside, Korsak dropped some of the formality and as he sat behind his desk, looked at Jane with kind eyes as he asked, “what’s on your mind Mav?” Jane was thankful for the less official atmosphere, despite being in his office on base.

Sitting up straighter just to gather the confidence she needed, Jane responded, “it’s about your retirement. I understand that you wanted someone qualified to take over for you and that Maura is the best candidate. I was just curious as to why you didn’t tell me that you were considering her, knowing that her becoming my commanding officer would be an issue.” Jane swallowed thickly upon finishing, her mouth dry from nerves, but proud that she had said what she needed to say.

Korsak watched her with a calculating stare for what felt like hours but was probably in reality only 30 seconds before he snorted a laugh at Jane. Jane was offended by the response and the look on her face only made Korsak laugh harder. Jane was none too pleased and crossed her arms against her chest, scowling at the older man’s amusement.

Finally quieting down, Korsak cleared his throat, mirth still in his watery eyes, and explained, “Oh Mav, what am I going to do with you?” He shook his head at her as he lounged back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk. Jane was even more vexed with these actions and fought against getting up and leaving, only because she hadn’t been dismissed and Jane was nothing if not a good officer.

“Relax Mav, no need to get your feathers ruffled so badly. Look, I couldn’t tell you because it was strictly need to know. And yes, I thought about what this would mean for you, with Ice coming back and taking over for me. Honestly, that’s why it’s perfect.” He paused and just stared at Jane thoughtfully. Jane was so confused. She finally dropped her defensive stance and slumped back into the chair. She waved her hand indicating for Korsak to go on.

“Jane, you are probably the best damn pilot I’ve ever seen. Yes, ever. I’m glad that you are teaching the next crop of kids but come on, you and I both know that you are hiding out here. I know what happened with Goose was a huge wake up call to you. And that it spooked you. But Mav, you can’t hide out here forever. You need to get back out there and I figured having Maura come back like this would be the kick in balls that you needed.” He finished his speech with a smug smile and wrapped his arms around his protruding belly, looking like a proud papa bear.

Jane was stunned. The explanation she had just received was not anywhere close to what she expected to hear. Korsak was basically treating Jane like a baby bird that had overstayed their welcome in the nest. As Jane took a few minutes to marinate on his words, she really couldn’t argue with his logic. His execution, definitely, but not his logic. 

Jane had been getting comfortable hiding out at Top Gun. She had been working on her PTSD from the accident with Frost but had stopped making it a top priority the more she got into the routine of being an instructor. And Jane did like teaching but the rush of flying never went away. Her favorite part of teaching was going up in her aircraft and showing the young guns what they had to live up to. Jane let out a sigh and held Korsak’s gaze.

“But what about Ice? She’s a damn fine pilot, Viper. In a lot of ways, better than me. Shouldn’t she be out there, not stationed here with her wings clipped?” Jane asked, defending her wife, always and forever.

Korsak just laughed. “Jane, come on. We both know that Maura is great. However, she’s better at the planning and logistics of things. That makes her a top candidate for this position. We both know that she is destined to be a Captain one day, Admiral if she really wanted it. This would be the perfect opportunity for her to start that part of her career path.” 

Korsak looked at Jane seriously for a few moments. “You, on the other hand, my stubborn friend, are a natural. Everything about the way you fly is second nature to you. To keep you grounded,” Korsak just shook his head sadly, “that would be a crime. So yeah, I did think about things and despite Maura’s email over the weekend, I have not changed my mind. I will be recommending to the panel that Maura be the top candidate to replace me. I’m counting on you to convince her to take it.”

Jane just sat there taking in his words. She and Maura had never really spoken about their long term career goals. They had been so focused on the near term, with Maura’s looming deployment, that voicing what they wanted for their careers had taken a backseat. 

Not to say that the couple hadn’t spoken at length about what they saw their lives together looking like. The couple often spoke about their shared passion for flying, hoping their kids would love it as much as they did. They had spoken about what they would do once they were both retired, opening up a flying school so that they wouldn’t have to say goodbye to that chapter of their lives. Through all that, though, the pair had never talked about what their remaining tenure in the military would look like, the silent agreement of both retiring after putting in their twenty years a given.

Korsak had sat in silence as Jane processed all the new information. His gaze had softened and Jane felt herself relax, resigned to whatever was to come. 

“Okay, I will. But, what does that mean for me? The whole reason she is taking this job is so that we can be together. If I get reassigned, I’m probably going to get deployed, which goes against the whole point of her decision,” Jane said, almost desperately. Even though she was a maverick in most things in her life, Maura was not one of them. Maura was her home and if the last few months had proven anything, it was that they each needed their home.

“There are posts here at Miramar that you could take, Jane, that would get you back in the air and not have you deployed. Sure, there would be some travel, depending on the mission, but you guys wouldn’t be separated for months at a time. At most a week or two.” Jane nodded her head as she heard this. She had never really looked into her other options, impulsively taking the instructor job at Top Gun thinking it was her only option. Jane could hear her wife’s voice in her head about making assumptions and her impulsiveness.

“Could you help me find them?” Jane asked timidly. It was always hard for her to ask for help. She was startled when Korsak clapped his hands together loudly and hopped up from his chair. Jane scrambled to get up as well and just stood there as Korsak embraced her fiercely, shaking her a bit.

“You betcha! So happy this is all going to work out! Can’t wait to see you out there, Mav!” Korsak stated happily, finally letting Jane go, who was struck dumb by her commanding officers actions.

“Dismissed Rizzoli! I’m sure you have better things to do, right?” He asked with a cheeky wink that caused Jane to rush her salute as she tried to hide her blush. Yes, she had much better things to do like go speak to her wife.


	11. Good News!

Jane felt invigorated by her talk with Korsak. Her eyes had been opened to many things and she couldn’t wait to speak to Maura about all that had transpired. Unfortunately for Jane, she would have to wait as Maura would be unreachable for several days, having been sent on a mission as soon as she had rejoined her carrier. Jane had to speak with someone so she went to her second best friend, although she made sure not to tell Frost that.

“Frosty, you and I need to go out for a brew tonight. I got lots to talk about and you my friend, have been chosen to listen,” Jane stated excitedly, overflowing with joy all of the sudden.

Frost just looked at Jane like she was crazy but eventually shrugged his shoulders and said, “yeah sure, I’m in. I have some news for you too.” This caught Jane off guard. Once again, Jane was reminded how sometimes she neglected her original best friend whenever Maura was around. Jane chastised herself for this and vowed to do better, especially with Maura returning to San Diego in the near future.

“I will be all ears, AFTER, I have a brew in my hand,” Jane teased, bumping shoulders with her friend. Frost nudged her back and a calculating smile started to take over his face. Jane barely had time to react when he suddenly burst out running toward the parking lot, throwing a “last one to the bar has to buy the first round,” over his shoulder as he sprinted to his truck. Jane took off after him, vaguely noting how great it was to see Frost running so well again. Despite how proud she was of him for his dedication to rehabbing his injury, Jane had no desire to lose the challenge that had been thrown down and rushed to her motorcycle determined to be victorious.

Jane won, of course, having a vehicle that could go in between traffic with ease, unlike Frost’s behemoth of a truck, and was waiting on a barstool with a self-satisfied grin plastered on her face when Frost walked in, huffing down onto the stool next to her.

“I don’t know why I bother trying to race you,” Frost said grumpily as he waved at the bartender and ordered them a round. Jane slapped him on the back as she spun around to grasp her pint, releasing an ‘ahhh’ after the first sip. There was just something about a nice ice cold beer after a long day. 

“Maybe if you ever decided to get rid of that manhood replacement, you might have a shot, Frosty,” Jane mocked, knowing just how to get underneath Frost’s skin. This wasn’t the first time she had teased her friend about his ridiculously large truck. Frost had insisted over and over again that he didn’t need to prove his manliness, that the truck was just a gift from his mom, but nobody was buying that excuse.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Jane?! My manhood is just fine. Just ask Susie,” he practically growled out until he had said Susie’s name, his whole face transforming from annoyed to dopey lovesick teenager in an instant. Jane shook her head at that, in no way wanting to discuss her RIO’s junk with his girlfriend.

“Yeah, no, never happening. What you and Chang do is none of my business, as much as you try to make it that way.” Jane took another sip of her beer, feeling herself relaxing exponentially with each sip. 

This was going to have to be her only beer though since she was on her bike. Maura would kill her if she found out that Jane had even had one drink while riding. Her wife was always trying to convince Jane to get a ‘sensible’ mode of transportation. Jane had threatened to do just that, informing Maura that she would then have no reason to keep any of her leather jackets and pants if she did that. Maura had immediately recanted her statement and had gone so far as to force Jane to put on her riding gear right then and there, taking Maura for a different kind of ride for the rest of the evening. Jane smiled at the memory, but almost spit out her beer at Frost’s next words.

“You may not want to know about my love life, Mav, but I know waaay too much about yours,” Frost replied with a twinkle in his eye and a sly grin on his face. He patted Jane on the back as she choked on her beer, grinning like a fool the whole time.

“Jesus, Frost, you can’t just say things like that,” Jane scolded. “Besides, I’ve already had a talk with my blabbermouth wife and you shouldn’t be getting any more information.” At the look of amusement on Frost’s face Jane growled, “and if you do hear anything from this point forward, please let me know so that I can strangle my wife.” Frost let out a full bellied laugh at that and shook his head as he went to take a sip of his beer.

“So Frost, what’s your news?” Jane asked, attempting to change the subject. She didn’t think she could take any more embarrassment for the rest of the night. Frost grinned at her clumsy deflection but decided to humor his best friend.

“I’ve finally been cleared. Doc says I am good to go and that I can return to full active duty, no more restrictions,” Frost beamed. Jane threw herself at her longtime best friend and wrapped her long arms around him, almost crushing the smaller man. 

“Air, Mav,” Frost gasped out, “I need air.” Jane just laughed and gave him one last squeeze before finally letting go, Frost panting as he tried to reclaim his breath.

“I’m so proud of you, Frosty! You proved them all wrong, just like I knew you would,” Jane replied shakily, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. She had faith in Frost but a part of her that still felt guilty for having caused her friend’s injury was slowly being soothed at the news of Frost’s full recovery. 

“Well, someone has to keep you in line, so I did what I had to do,” Frost said sarcastically, giving Jane a nudge to her shoulder with his. Jane just laughed, her spirits soaring as the weight of the accident that had still been on her shoulders finally began to ease off.

“We both know that even at fighting weight, you are no match for me, Goose,” Jane teased, full Rizzoli smirk in place. Frost laughed and raised his beer to Jane, who raised hers as well.

“To the dynamic duo! Back together at last!” Frost shouted, tapping his glass against Jane’s.

“To us, Goose!” Jane tapped her glass and then threw back what was left. She really wanted another one but could hear Maura’s voice echoing in her mind telling her she wouldn’t be getting any love if she did. Jane just shook her head, amazed at how much Maura had influenced so much of her life in such a short time.

“So, Mav, what’s your news? How did the meeting with Viper go?” Frost asked, returning his full attention to his partner.

Jane recounted everything and Frost nodded along, his smile getting bigger and bigger as Jane’s own excitement rose. When she finished, this time it was Frost who threw himself at her and gave her a bone crushing hug. 

“Yes!! Finally, both of us will be off the bench and tearing it up! I can’t wait, Mav!” Frost yelled, releasing Jane to do a little celebratory dance. Jane could do nothing but laugh at Frost’s behavior, happy for them both that life was going their way.

“Come on Mav, we have to have another drink to celebrate! Please?!?!” Frost begged, already signalling the bartender for another round. “On me?” He gave her big puppy dog eyes, knowing Jane never could resist those, whether from him or Maura.

“Fine, but I’m going to have to leave my bike here because there is no way that I’m going to tell my wife that I rode home after two beers. Which means, you better be willing to drive me back here to get it tomorrow,” Jane replied feigning sternness, but unable to hold the farce for long as she burst out laughing. 

“Hey, I’ll even pay for the Lyft if you promise to stay. Come on, Mav, we have to celebrate!” Frost was not to be deterred so Jane gave in, removing her motorcycle key from her key ring and handing it over to the bartender. He took it with a knowing look and put it in the register, keeping it safe until Jane returned for it.

“Alright Goose, stop your begging. Let’s celebrate!” And with that Jane grabbed her new beer and took a big slug.


	12. The morning after

Jane woke up with the biggest headache she had ever had, causing her first thought to be why had she let Frost talk her into those last three beers! Jane had better restraint than that usually but had gotten so caught up in Frost’s enthusiasm that she had drank way too much the night before. Looking around in confusion, Jane realized she was not in the comfort of her own bed at home but laid askew on her old couch at Frost’s place. 

Jane grimaced at the sound of what must have woken her up, the incessant ringing of her phone. She would have ignored it, except that it was ringing with Maura’s special ringtone, Vanilla Ice’s ‘Ice Ice Baby’, the irony not lost on her wife at all. Jane knew she couldn’t ignore the call and begrudgingly flipped over to grab her phone, falling back onto the couch in a messy pile as she answered, not even trying to conceal her current state.

“Hello?” Jane croaked, her throat hurting from the cotton mouth the beer had left. Usually even drunk Jane remembers to drink water, but apparently not this time.

“Jane, honey, what’s the matter?” came Maura’s concerned voice over the phone speaker. Jane winced at how loud the voice was, even if it was the honey coated tone that she loved so much. Jane held the phone away from her ear a bit more, swallowed hard, trying to lubricate her vocal cords, before responding.

“Frost and I celebrated a little too much last night. I’m fine baby. How are you?” Jane asked, a dopey smile coming over her despite her distress. No matter what was going on with Jane, she always loved talking to her love.

“Celebrating? Do you mean Barold’s clean bill of health?” Maura asked. Jane gave a little gasp of surprise that Maura knew already but then remembered who her RIO was. Susie would have definitely confided in Maura about Frost’s news. 

“Yeah that and something else,” Jane replied cryptically, using the fact that she knew something her wife didn’t, for once, to tease the ever knowledgeable pilot.

“Jaaaane,” Maura whined, causing Jane to bark out a laugh, that she quickly stopped once the pounding in her head increased at the action. 

“Maur, please don’t make me laugh. It hurts,” Jane groaned, rubbing her temples, trying to ease the pain. Maura just chuckled into the phone, pulling a small smile from Jane even though she was hurting, her wife’s laughter always creating joy within herself.

“I feel no sympathy for your plight since you will not divulge why you were celebrating last night.” Jane could hear the pout on her wife’s lips, her own lips stretching into a full dimpled smile at how adorable Maura was, even over the phone, thousands of miles separating them.

“Fine, baby, you win. I spoke to Korsak yesterday and got some good news.” Jane paused, creating dramatic tension, still teasing her wife. When she didn’t go on immediately, Maura let out a little huff of annoyance. Jane laughed at the action before continuing.

“He just enlightened me to his master plan which I am unsure whether you are privy to since you had so many conversations with him without me there,” Jane chided, immediately regretting bringing up the cause of one of their biggest fights to date since they had gotten together. Jane could hear Maura tense over the phone, a slight sniff filtering over their connection.

“Sorry, baby, I know, too soon. I was just teasing. Korsak just mentioned that he thought this was a great career move for you since you would be on track to make Captain, even Admiral, if you wanted.” Jane tried to smooth over her faux pas quickly. Maura didn’t respond for a while causing Jane to start to get nervous that she had alienated her wife too much. Finally after several long moments, Maura spoke up.

“He had mentioned something similar to me, although truthfully, I hadn’t really thought about that path for awhile now.” Maura’s voice was tentative, like she was carefully selecting every word which demonstrated to Jane that she was in fact trying to improve her communication skills. Jane melted a bit.

“For awhile? But you had thought about this before? What changed your mind?” Jane asked out of curiosity, given the couple’s vague career discussions.

“Jane, please let me finish before you take my words to heart please. I do not know of another way of saying this right now and I feel that we need to talk about this now.” She paused, allowing Jane to voice her agreement before she continued after a deep breath that she released into the earpiece.

“Since I met you and we committed ourselves to each other, I stopped caring about my career path as much as I once had. A career that had once been so meticulously planned out became insignificant compared to my love for you.” Jane now fully swooned. Every once in a while Maura could melt Jane from the inside out with her words.

“Ah, baby, I love you so much, but that doesn’t mean you have to sacrifice your dreams or plans for me. We can do both, Maura,” Jane encouraged. Jane never wanted Maura to give up something she wanted for Jane. Jane wanted the best for Maura no matter what, always.

“I know Jane. I do not see it as sacrifice. I just found something that was more important. You,” Maura replied with a smile evident in her voice as it softened on the last word. Jane felt a cocoon of warmth settle over her heart. She was so glad she had put a ring on this woman, glad that no one else would ever get to have these words said to them by her stunning wife.

“Maura, stop, you’re gonna make me cry,” Jane eked out, her throat tight from the overwhelming feelings of love. Maura practically purred over the phone now, soothing Jane with nonsensical sounds and phrases. After several moments of this, Maura’s voice came over the speaker in a timid voice.

“What about you Jane? What about your career?” she asked, voice full of worry. Jane realized that their conversations about this had really had an effect on Maura. Jane felt equal parts guilty and glad about that fact.

“Korsak is going to help me find a position here at Miramar that will have me back flying on a regular basis but won’t have me deployed. He said that at most I would have to leave once or twice a month but only for a few days at a time. We could finally be together baby,” Jane gushed, her beer addled brain making it hard for her to control her emotions at present.

Maura let out a squeal of glee at this and Jane had to pull the phone away from her ear again, the throbbing in her head reminding her of what she got up to the night before. At Jane’s groan, Maura quieted down a bit, but Jane could still hear Maura’s joy. Jane imagined her wife wiggling like a puppy who had just gotten a treat, tail wagging happily.

“Jane, I cannot wait for that. I miss you so much, even though I just saw you. I cannot wait to be able to fall asleep in your arms every night and wake up to your grumpy face every morning,” Maura teased. Jane couldn’t stop the snort that escaped at Maura’s last comment, not being able to defend herself against the truth.

“I know baby, me too. I miss you. I love you.” Jane smiled on those last words, closing her eyes to picture her wife’s face as she said them. How had she gotten so lucky? And when had she gotten so sappy? Oh right, the minute she had fallen in love with Maura Isles.

“As much as I wish I could continue this, I have to go love. I had a quick minute and wanted to hear your voice. I will email when I can and call as soon as we are cleared. Love you, Jane!” Before Jane could respond, she heard the click of the line being disconnected. Jane sighed, knowing she had been lucky to speak to Maura as long as she had, given where she most likely was in the world.

Easing herself up from the couch, Jane put her feet on the ground and made an attempt to stand, nature calling. She had just staggered up from her position when she heard heavy shuffling footsteps coming her way. Jane snickered at the thought of a zombie being loose in the house because that’s what the sound reminded her of.

“Oh, you’re up,” Frost grumbled, sliding himself onto the barstool that was at the kitchen island. Jane looked her best friend over and couldn’t help smirking. He looked much worse than she felt so Jane felt she could claim victory. That feeling reminded her now why they were both in such poor shape. At some point, Frost had challenged Jane to a drinking contest, supposedly to prove his stamina. Jane shook her head, how drinking was related to stamina in that manner she had no idea, but apparently she had gone along with it. The pair had barely made it into the Lyft and after the tentative ride home, into the house after the amount of beers they had drank.

Jane made her way slowly to the kitchen, lightly patting Frost on the back, before continuing to the bathroom to address her immediate concerns. Once she relieved herself and washed her face, Jane emerged feeling much more human. She found Frost in the same position, except now with his head was nestled in his arms that were on the island, seemingly dozing. Jane laughed and made her way into the kitchen to see what supplies he had to make them a greasy hangover breakfast.

At the sound of pans clanging onto the stove, Frost sprang up, looking around with bleary eyes. Jane chuckled at the sight and continued with her breakfast preparation. Frost threw an evil eye at her before propping his head up on his hand, watching her with one eye open.

“How are you ok?” Frost’s groggy voice traveled to Jane at the stove. Jane glanced back over her shoulder and threw him a wink as she responded.

“Superior stamina and fitness level.” She gave him a big dimpled smile before turning back to the sizzling bacon. She turned them over and started cracking eggs into a bowl, mixing in some milk and cinnamon, the batter for the French toast almost ready. Jane felt something hit her back and looked to see a sponge on the floor by her feet. 

“Hey! Keep up the abuse and you get none of this!” Jane exclaimed, waving her hand toward the food that was starting to emanate a delicious aroma throughout the kitchen. Jane heard Frost muttering under his breath, but there were no further flying objects so Jane took that as a win.

When Jane was beginning to plate their food, Frost’s phone rang, and barely managing to answer it by groping blindly into his pocket, Jane heard Susie’s ever enthusiastic voice speak loudly.

“Hey, frisky Frosty! How’s my boo?” Jane arched an eyebrow at Frost who had the decency to blush at hearing Susie’s pet names for him and took the phone off of speaker as he answered.

“Hey, sexy Susie. I’m struggling right now babe, but I’m good,” came Frost’s hushed reply as he rushed out of the kitchen to take the call in private. Jane smirked at his retreating form, loving the fact that she finally had some ammunition to even the playing field when it came to teasing her friend. It was kind of cute that they had pet names for each other, although hearing Susie calling her best friend Frosty in that context may just put Jane off that one for awhile, maybe permanently. 

Jane had just tucked into the food, letting out a hum of approval at the greasy, fatty, meal, when Frost came back in looking much better, almost chipper in fact. Jane looked at him expectantly as he joined her at the island, loading his fork up with the meal she had prepared. After his first bit, Frost gave Jane two thumbs up and stuffed his face for the next few minutes. Jane just shook her head at his behavior and continued to eat her breakfast at a more civilized rate. When both were done, they sat in comfortable silence until Frost finally spoke.

“Jane,” he started almost in a whisper, a note of seriousness that was rarely present, causing Jane to perk up and listen intently. “When did you know it was time to propose to Maura?” Jane felt her eyes widen at the implication and she felt a large smile take over her face.

“Funnily enough, I wasn’t the one who proposed. Well, I didn’t get to propose first. Maura and her planning beat me to the punch.” Jane smiled wistfully at the memory. It had been an incredible and comical day and Jane would never regret how they had ended up engaged.

“You always told me you proposed,” Frost accused, pointing his finger at her with a one-eyed glare. 

Jane blushed a bit before replying, “yeah well I did, but she did first. Anyway, to answer your question, I knew I was going to marry Maura within the first week we were together. I knew I wanted to propose within the first month. It didn’t take me long to know that she was it for me, Frost. Why, you thinking about asking Susie?” Jane watched her friend’s face as he mulled something over.

“Well, I already have the ring. I wanted to ask her before they left on their deployment but I chickened out. But then when she told me that they might be coming back sooner than the planned year, I didn’t feel so bad, thinking I could do it then. But now, with Maura coming back here to take Korsak’s job, I am not sure where that leaves Susie. I don’t think she wants to be an instructor and since we are both RIOs, we have to fly with hotshots like you and Maura, so I don’t know what to do, Mav.” Frost looked so lost that it broke Jane’s heart. 

“Speaking from experience, Frost, you gotta talk to Susie. Lay it all out, tell her how you feel and ask for what you want. It’s the only way we will get what we want as painlessly as possible. Trust me.” Jane gave him a tentative smile, patting his hands that were gripped tightly together on the kitchen island.

“You got this Frisky Frosty,” Jane said cheekily, Frost barking out a laugh in surprise as the gall of his friend. 

Jane just cheesed at him before saying, “now let’s go pick up our vehicles before both of our women figure out just how stupid we were last night.” 

Frost’s laughter stopped instantly, and he hopped off the stool, almost tripping in his rush to get to his room to change. Jane just laughed at her friend and went to put her shoes on. Jane let out a content sigh. Things were going to be ok.


	13. Reunited and it feels so good

The next three months passed with things going fairly smoothly. Maura and Susie had not been able to get any leave to come home but Jane and Frost were making due with regular phone calls and the occasional Skype conversation. The time was hard, especially for Frost, but knowing that there was an expiration date to their suffering helped the best friends survive the separation from their loves, together.

It was in the fourth month that Korsak finally formally announced his retirement, also announcing that the panel had approved his recommendation and that Commander Maura Isles would be succeeding him. The news had gone over fairly well throughout the base, especially since the main group had already known this was happening. The announcement being made meant that Maura and Susie were finally coming home, Susie being granted leave until she could be reassigned since she was losing her pilot.

Jane and Frost had spent time preparing for the return of their women; cleaning house, stocking up on groceries, and just in general making sure that their loves knew how much they were missed. In Frost’s case, Jane had helped her best friend plan the perfect proposal, Frost wanting to ask as soon as Susie was back. He was anxious to make them official, helping to ensure their their fates within the Navy would be tied together forever, on top of publicially declaring their undying love for each other.

Finally the day came where Maura and Susie were due to arrive, and Jane and Frost were waiting for them on the tarmac at Miramar. The C-130 had just landed and Jane felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight, both excited and nervous to be reunited with Maura. Jane spared a glance over at Frost and noticed that her friend was fidgeting with something in his pocket. Jane arched an eyebrow at her best friend but his eyes were too focused on the slowing cargo plane to notice. Jane shrugged her shoulders and gave her full attention to the plane as well.

As the plane came to a stop and the cargo bay lowered, Jane stretched her neck to see if she could catch a glimpse of her wife. Only seeing random equipment, Jane let out a grunt of frustration. She was practically vibrating with excitement. Jane could feel Frost’s anxiety as well and it only served to stroke her own.

As the propellers stopped, Jane could see movement coming from inside of the aircraft and her heart leapt into her throat in anticipation. And then, as if an angel was sent down from heaven, Jane was met with the image of her wife, looking so official and sexy in her dress whites, emerging from the bowels of the aircraft. Jane didn’t even realize she was running until she almost slammed into Maura, wrapping the startled woman up into her arms and hugging her tightly. 

Maura just giggled as Jane peppered her with kisses: on her lips, her cheeks, her nose, anywhere she could reach. Eventually, Jane stopped spinning them around and lowered her grinning wife back to her feet, however, she refused to let go of the woman she had missed with her whole heart. The couple just stared at each other, grinning like love sick teenagers, which is what they were, regardless of age.

Before the couple could speak, they heard a loud squeal and both turned to the source of the sound. What they found was a shocked Susie, hands covering her mouth in awe, and a kneeling Frost, a ring box prominently displayed in front of him. Jane smiled at her friend. Apparently his need for Susie to be his wife trumped all their carefully laid plans. Jane looked back at Maura who had tears in her eyes and a wistful smile across her face as she watched her friend being proposed to.

Susie stood there in shock, Frost clearly asking again, Jane and Maura not quite being able to make out the words that were being said. Finally, it seemed that Susie was shaken out of her stupor and shouted out, “Goose, you big stud! Yes, yes yes! Now take me to bed or lose me forever!” Jane and Maura laughed out loud as Frost jumped up and wrapped his arms around Susie, lifting her off her feet much in the same way that Jane had just done to Maura.

After kissing for a long moment and slipping the ring on Susie’s finger, Frost responded cheekily, loud enough for Jane and Maura to hear, “Show me the way home, honey!” The couple waved briefly at Jane and Maura as they rushed past the pair, the women clapping happily for the newly engaged couple. Frost and Susie were clearly in a hurry to celebrate their new engagement. Well that and make up for the long months of physical separation. Jane couldn’t blame them. She had plans herself for Maura.

“What do you say, Mav?” Maura asked, her lips suddenly on Jane’s ear causing goosebumps to break out across her skin that was quickly heating up at warm breath that was tickling her ear. 

“Hmm,” Jane barely replied, closing her eyes, enjoying the sensation of having Maura’s honey-coated voice wash over her, all coherent thought leaving her body at Maura’s tone and proximity.

“I think Susie had the right idea. Will you take me to bed or lose me forever?” she asked, leaving a soft kiss just below Jane’s ear before stepping back and making her way off the tarmac. It took Jane a few seconds to realize that Maura had left her there, a mess of hormones, all alone on the tarmac. 

Jane rolled her eyes before trotting to catch up to her wife, wrapping an arm around her waist possessively as she replied, “bed, now.”

~R&I~

The couple made it home in record time, despite Jane having brought Maura’s Mercedes to drive them, not wanting to be separated one minute from her wife. They had barely kept their hands to themselves throughout the drive, other than holding hands tightly. Every once in a while, Maura would move their clasped hands to Jane’s lap to try to tease her wife, but Jane was having none of that, wanting to be able to focus her full attention on her incrediblly sensual wife.

When Jane finally parked the car safely in their driveway, she immediately turned and pounced on Maura, pinning her to the seat with a heated kiss, tongue instantly exploring the depths of her stunned wife who had opened her mouth to let out a gasp at the sudden action. The car was quickly filled with moans as both women expressed their enjoyment at sharing this much needed kiss, having restrained themselves on base. Eventually, air was needed and Jane pulled back, resting her forehead against Maura’s, as each woman panted, trying to catch their breath that had been stolen by the searing kiss.

“Jane,” Maura husked, “I need you so badly baby. I don’t know if I can wait.” Maura’s hands had started exploring the form of her wife as she said those words, squeezing Jane’s breasts, the nipples underneath hardening rapidly. Hearing her wife express her desire was enough to spur Jane into action and she rushed out of the car, leaving Maura once again baffled at the sudden change in the situation.

“Come along, Mrs. Isles. I have plans for you that should rectify your predicament,” Jane said coyly as she grabbed Maura’s bag from the trunk and went to unlock their front door. 

Jane was stopped in her tracks when she heard Maura’s almost shy voice say, “it’s not Isles anymore.” Jane turned to fully look at her wife, her head tilting slightly in confusion. Maura smiled endearingly at her and walked up to Jane, wrapping her arms around her trim waist.

“It’s not Isles anymore, Jane. Since I am beginning a new phase in my life with this promotion, I have made a decision that I should have made some time ago.” Maura paused and looked deeply into Jane’s confused brown pools.

“As of two days ago, I am no longer just an Isles. I officially changed my name. You are now looking at Commander Maura Rizzoli-Isles,” Maura said while beaming up at Jane. Jane felt tears welling up as she processed Maura’s words. 

They had never talked about changing their names after they were married. Both had distinguished careers that meant their names meant something to them. Also, their marriage wasn’t about ownership. It was about love and respect and needing to make a public commitment to each other. For Maura to change her name meant the world to Jane and as the tears began to fall down her cheeks, Jane let out a laugh that was just pure joy.

“Maur, you didn’t have to do that! What about the foundation and your parents?” Jane asked, stepping forward to encompass her wife in a full bodied hug. Jane lifted Maura off her feet, eliciting a giggle from her wife as she buried her face into Jane’s neck, giving her a playful nip on her racing pulse.

“I called my mother before I did it and she was extremely supportive. In fact, she said she was surprised I had not done it right after the wedding because she had never seen me so happy. She said being a Rizzoli was a ‘good look on me’.” Jane laughed at the idea of Constance Isles saying something like that but it did warm her heart to know that Maura’s mother was in full support of their relationship. 

Their first meeting had not gone well, Jane unable to hold her tongue when Maura was hurt by the lack of thought her mother had given to her when she had come to the San Diego Modern Art Museum to display one of her new pieces. Maura had been looking forward to showing Jane off to her mother and they had gotten all dolled up for the event, only to be turned away at the door when their names were not on the guest list. After some rapid fire texts, Constance had met them at the door and apologized for the misstep, using some excuse about being so busy that her assistant must have made an error. Jane, having none of it as she had watched Maura accept the flimsy excuse, proceeded to go on an impassioned rant about how wonderful Maura was and how much she deserved the respect and love of everyone, but especially her own mother.

Needless to say, the socialite was stunned but since that day had done right by her daughter. Jane had been ashamed for going off like that at first but when Maura took her home that night and spent hours showing Jane just how much she appreciated they way she had stood up for her, Jane didn’t feel anything except love and utter exhaustion.

“Well, you can’t be the only Rizzoli-Isles! I will get mine changed as soon as possible,” Jane said with a large grin on her face before kissing Maura deeply. As the kiss got more heated, Jane began to walk them toward the house, stumbling slightly on the two steps that led to the front door.

“Baby, you know you could put me down so that we both make it safely to our destination,” Maura teased, making no move to let go of her wife despite her words. Jane squeezed her tighter and spun around to pin Maura to the door.

“Not a chance, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles. You threatened that I would lose you forever if I didn’t get you to bed soon and there is no chance I’m letting that happen.” Jane struggled to find her key as she spoke, Maura finally just taking them out of Jane’s hand, turning awkwardly to unlock the door, and smiling brightly when she turned back to Jane when it opened.

Kissing her soundly before pulling back with a cocky grin, Maura whispered, “Well what are you waiting for, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles?” Jane raised an eyebrow at the taunt and proceeded to charge her way into their home, only sparing a second to kick the door shut and lock it quickly, before making haste to their bedroom.

Gently putting Maura down on the bed, Jane stepped back to admire the vision before her. Maura, still in her dress whites, looking flushed, hazel eyes dilated from desire. Jane was overwhelmed by her love and the life that they had built and were continuing to build.

“I love you so much, Ice. And I will make love to you, I promise. But right now, I am feeling the need…” Jane trailed off looking expectantly at her wife with a wicked grin. Maura reflected the devilish grin on her own face as she replied, “the need for speed.”

And those were the last words the two women uttered for almost an hour as their mouths were preoccupied with other more pleasurable activities than speaking, tongues being used for more important things than uttering words.


	14. Great Balls of Fire

You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips  
And there’s no tenderness like before in your fingertips

Jane smiled a knowing smile as she heard the song playing from the speakers in the big hall. Jane turned around from her spot at the bar and saw Maura standing on the edge of the dance floor, looking radiant in her dress, a flattering strapless red dress with matching sky high heels. Jane’s smile grew wider when Maura gave her a devilish smile, nodding her head toward the dance floor.

Jane got the message and finished her drink in one gulp, putting the glass down on the bar before making her way to her wife as if being reeled in by an invisible tether. Jane could never really deny Maura anything, especially not when she looked like that.

Finally standing in front of Maura, Jane couldn’t help a quick salacious perusal of her stunning wife before she extended her hand in an old fashioned way and asked with her most charming smile, “may I have this dance, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles?”

Maura beamed, slipping her hand into Jane’s delicately, before tugging them both onto the dance floor. The couple turned to the side when they heard a loud wolf whistle, seeing the happy newlyweds making their way to the dance floor with love in their eyes, but still being true to their nature in teasing their best friends about the first time they met.

Jane flipped them off, before giving her full attention to Maura, wrapping her wife up tightly in her arms, securing the delicious body she would never grow tired of to her by the slim waist. Maura slung her arms loosely around Jane’s neck as they started swaying to the music. Maura worked her hands under the curtain of Jane’s hair, the wild curls loose and flowing, and started playing with the baby hairs at the base of Jane’s neck. Jane practically purred in response. After several moments of this, Jane began to softly hum along to the words. 

“Jane, do you consider yourself a good pilot?” Maura asked almost too casually. Jane knew something was up but answered Maura nonetheless.

“I can hold my own,” she whispered against Maura’s ear, enjoying the shiver that traveled down Maura at her warm breath on her ear.

“Hmm, that’s great Mav, then I won’t have to worry about you making your living as a singer.” Maura giggled as Jane tickled her at her joke, something that Jane had been working on with the smaller woman. Jane was strangely proud of her wife for the jab but also affronted that she would use her new powers against Jane.

“Hey, that was mean,” Jane pouted, after ceasing her tickling. This caused Maura’s amusement to double, laughing at Jane’s childish behavior.

“I’m sorry baby, what can I do to make it better?” Maura asked suggestively, grabbing Jane by the lapels of her tuxedo, bringing their bodies even closer together, leaving no room between them. Maura slipped her leg in between Jane’s, applying a little pressure to Jane’s quickly heating core. Jane coughed at the sudden contact and leaned forward to get more friction, resting her head on Maura’s shoulder, kissing the skin she found by her lips now. 

The couple continued their ‘dance’ which was getting more and more inappropriate as the song went on. It wasn’t until they bumped into something that the couple became aware of where they were. The chuckling that met their ears was a quick reminder as Susie teased, “Hey, this is our wedding! You two go get a room and stop putting on disgusting displays of horniness. That’s our job, right Goose?!”

Frost radiated love at his new bride as he agreed. “That’s right baby.” 

As the music shifted and the opening chords of a song started, both Frost and Susie started jumping with glee. They turned to each other, completely forgetting about the horny couple they had just been scolding, and started dancing fast as they sang to each other.

“You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain! Too much love can drive a man insane! You broke my will, but what a thrill! Goodness gracious, Great Balls of FIRE!”

Jane and Maura just laughed as they stepped aside to let the newlyweds have their moment, leaning against each other as they watched the happy couple in their own bliss. Jane slipped her hand around Maura’s waist, tugging her close to her side. 

“Kiss me baby,” Maura crooned along with the song, Jane automatically obliging.

“Hmmm, feels good,” Maura whispered against Jane’s lips.

“Hold me baby,” Maura husked. Jane turned to hold her gorgeous wife fully. 

“You’re fine, so kind,” Jane rasped looking deep into Maura’s twinkling eyes, pecking her lips lightly as they swayed together, despite the uptempo beat of the song.

“I want to tell the world that your mine, mine, mine,” Maura finished before pressing her lips firmly to Jane’s, her tongue coming out quickly to swipe at Jane’s bottom lip, immediately deepening the kiss when Jane granted her access.

Breaking briefly for air, Jane pulled back just enough to look at Maura’s eyes before she said cheekily, “goodness gracious great balls of fire,” before diving back in to kiss her wife senseless.


End file.
